


Эксперимент доктора Отто Октавиуса

by pony_bot



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, Cult of Cthulhu, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_bot/pseuds/pony_bot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уэйд любит воровать журнал Weird Tales из соседского почтового ящика. Но никто не предупреждал его, что за воровство, можно самому угодить в очень странную историю.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

«Недавно из психиатрической клиники доктора Реминдера, расположенной в окрестностях Нью-Йорка, бесследно исчез на редкость странный пациент. Видный ученый, пионер инновационного направления науки, изучающего физику атомного ядра, доктор Отто Октавиус, был ранее, к великой печали научного мира, помещен в дом скорби из-за, поначалу небольших, но становившихся все более опасными, странностей в его характере. Его недуг, по наблюдениям врачей, таил в себе угрозу буйного помешательства…»  
Ожидание затягивалось, но выносить цветистый слог утренней прессы молодой детектив Паркер больше был не в силах. Впрочем, внезапный недуг доктора Отто Октавиуса, о котором с таким прискорбием сообщалось в новостях, несколько печалил и его тоже. Будучи вечным студентом, Питер Паркер несколько раз попадал на лекции означенного научного светила, и, несмотря на явные проблемы в общении с социумом, возникавшие у доктора Октавиуса, на них было что почерпнуть.  
Увы, дело самого Питера, приведшее его этим воскресным утром в кафетерий на Брод-Стрит, не было связано ни с ядерной физикой, ни с загадочно пропавшими учеными. Детективное агентство «Паучья сеть» занималось, в основном, игровыми махинациями и супружескими изменами. Его нынешнюю клиентку звали Маргарет Коннорс и, как передал Питеру его приятель Гарри, снявший трубку, когда Питера не было в офисе, её муж куда-то запропастился. С этого начиналась, примерно, половина дел агентства «Паучья сеть». Питер уже было смирился с тем, что в обществе Daily Bugle ему придется провести остаток часа, как звякнул колокольчик на двери кафетерия, и в помещение вошла взволнованная леди. Ее волосы были уложены локонами по последней моде, шляпка слегка съехала от спешки, а шёлковый шарфик совершенно сбился за спину. Питер встал, подавая ей знак, и миссис Коннорс засеменила к его столику, путаясь в узком подоле своего платья. Поправив очки, Питер подошел к ней и, подхватив даму за локоток, с галантной улыбкой усадил её за столик, сразу сев напротив.  
– Большое спасибо, мистер Осборн…  
– Мистер Паркер, – все с той же улыбкой поправил её Питер, – Питер Паркер. Мистер Осборн у нас даже не работает, но весьма любезно передал мне ваше послание.  
– Ох, простите!.. – Миссис Коннорс выглядела совсем подавленной. Дела плохи. Брошенные супруги имели пагубную привычку плакать у Питера на груди, что часто возвращало неверных пассий в лоно семьи от внезапно вспыхивающей ревности к выскочке детективу.  
– Тут совершенно не за что извиняться, – Питер ободрительно улыбнулся, в преддверии предстоящего разговора начав скручивать в руках газету – Итак, вы решили обратиться к нам...  
– По объявлению, – встрепенулась миссис Коннорс. – В утренней газете…  
– А, те жуткие стишки. Их присовокупили в редакции, наше объявление показалось им слишком сухим.  
Миссис Коннорс была впечатлена пропажей мужа куда больше, чем рекламными стихами, оно и к лучшему.  
– На Курта это совершенно не похоже! Он пропадает в своей лаборатории целыми днями, но его не видели там уже третьи сутки!  
– Постойте, миссис Коннорс… – Питер с трудом верил, что едва прочитав про одного пропавшего ученого, можно тут же наткнуться на пропажу другого, – Вы жена доктора Курта Коннорса, зоолога?  
Миссис Коннорс кивнула.  
– В понедельник он ушел на работу и… И…  
Питер оставил в покое газету, но так и не решил уместно ли взять замужнюю даму за руку, чтобы её ободрить. Его прошлый опыт подсказывал, что не уместно.  
– Все будет в порядке, миссис Коннорс, возможно он просто забыл о времени в библиотеке, со мной часто подобное случается! – Питер почти не соврал. Забывал о времени, пусть и не всегда в библиотеках, он настолько часто, что его собственная личная жизнь складывалась для человека его внешности и лет весьма плачевно.  
— Он говорил вам… что-то необычное, прежде чем ушел? Что угодно, пусть это было, например не «До вечера, дорогая», а «У нас закончился кленовый сироп».  
Миссис Коннорс всхлипнула, но нелепое предположение детектива заставило ее сконцентрироваться и достать из сумочки носовой платок и пудреницу.  
— Он говорил, что грядут большие чудеса. Курт был так взволнован в последние дни. Вы же в курсе той отвратительной истории с доктором Октавиусом? Это очень потрясло Курта. Еще бы, если ученых теперь кидают в лагеря за смелые идеи! А что если… — губы миссис Коннорс опять задрожали, но Питер, наученный обширным опытом, вовремя перехватил инициативу.  
— Давайте сначала рассмотрим наиболее правдоподобные варианты, миссис Коннорс. Я уверен, что с вашим мужем все будет в полном порядке и он найдется уже в ближайшие дни! Ученые частенько теряются во времени, даю вам слово.  
«Но не на трое же суток». Добавило подсознание Питера, но внешне он продолжал излучать уверенность. Его детективное агентство, кроме высокого процента раскрытых дел, славилось еще и своим оптимистичным отношением к предмету.

***

Заказ был мертв. Совершенно мертв. Не было никакой надежды на то, что человек с вывороченными наружу ребрами окажется жив. Даже если собрать все, что вывалилось на мостовую и затолкать это обратно в опустевшую грудную клетку, вряд ли он сможет поведать Уэйду заказанную клиентом комбинацию от банковской ячейки! Уэйд прислушался, огляделся и присел перед трупом на корточки, рассматривая увечья через авиаторские очки. Даже в годы войны ему не приходилось видеть подобного вблизи. Снарядами людей, конечно, разрывало, но бедолагу как будто кто-то выел. Потом вкус его потрохов злоумышленнику не понравился и он, прожевав, выплюнул легкие и сердце несчастного на мостовую. Уэйд обошелся бы с ним гораздо мягче. Всего-то пустил бы грамм-пластинку наоборот и пел бы ему под этот сатанинский аккомпанемент, пока не получит нужную информацию. На случай, если бы парень оказался крепким орешком, Уэйд припас лимон и морковку. Заметив на торчащем ребре какую-то слизь, он ткнул в нее пальцем в потертой кожаной перчатке и, стащив с носа черный респиратор, понюхал обнаруженную субстанцию. Вонь оказалась неописуемой. Уэйд наморщил нос, пересеченный поперек глубоким шрамом, и вытер перчатку о костюм пострадавшего.  
«Помните мы не так давно прочитали рассказ…»  
— Помните, что врач сказал нам, что контузия проходит за несколько лет? — недовольно спросил Уэйд. Его мозги говорили с ним со времен окончания войны, и врач ему явно наврал, использовав понятие «несколько».  
«Ах да, точно».  
«Извини. Может врач имел в виду несколько десятков лет? Ты тогда был еще немного глуховат».  
— Эй, мистер?..  
Уэйд отреагировал не сразу, но быстро сообразил, что голос доносится у него из-за спины. Поднявшись, он вернул респиратор на место и обернулся, сверкнув очками, отразившими уличный фонарь. Уэйд выглядел одновременно и как рецидивист, и как военный. Очки и респиратор совершенно скрывали лицо, светлые волосы не видели расчески с самого утра. Было видно, что на правом виске волосы не растут из-за шрама или ожога. На шее висел выцветший, красный с черным армейский платок. А вот окликнувший его господин выглядел куда приличнее в шляпе и плаще детектива поверх не дорогого, но опрятного костюмчика.  
«Какой-то хлыщ».  
— Кто? — не удержался Уэйд, хотя старался не говорить с собой при посторонних.  
«Хлыщ».  
— Что это вообще за слово такое, «хлыщ»? — вполголоса проговорил Уэйд, разглядывая этого самого хлыща. То есть джентльмена. То есть детектива.  
«С чего вы вообще взяли, что это детектив?»  
— У вас все в порядке? — подозрительно спросил детектив.  
Уэйд скрестил руки на груди, глянул на тело, на детектива и пожал плечами.  
— Вроде как-то справляемся. Скажите, а вы случайно не детектив? Потому что я бы заявил о преступлении, если вы детектив. Но только если частный детектив, потому что с копами уж очень много волокиты. Вы же не коп?  
— С чего вы взяли, что я детектив? — не был бы детективом, не носил бы такой детективный коричневый плащ.  
«И не крался бы так прямо к нам!» — в голове Уэйда было два голоса, и один из них был немножечко паникером.  
— Без паники, — Уэйд и второй голос не паниковали. Детектив был меньше них, в аккуратненьких очках и не доставал оружия, за которым постоянно при виде Уэйда тянулись копы. Вырубить его можно будет одной рукой, сильно не помяв. А то уж больно приятный и холеный детектив, будто стрелки на брюках ему отглаживает симпатичная женушка. Жаль даже его пачкать.

***

Стрелки на брюках Питеру отглаживала тетушка, а вот в подворотне перед ним, над истерзанным телом жертвы, стоял ни кто иной, как Болтливый Наемник. У Питера были знакомые в полиции, а об этой личности там часто велись разговоры, когда дело доходило до разборок между преступными группировками. Сержант Уэйд Уилсон был одним из «потерянного поколения». После войны эти молодые парни так и не могли прекратить воевать. Кто-то из них спивался, кто-то попадал в тюрьму, а некоторые использовали полученные навыки для получения выгоды. Поговаривали, что Уэйда сильно контузило разорвавшимся снарядом. Часть его лица была обезображена осколками, а крыша, по слухам, барахлила и до этого. Так или иначе, поймать его было невозможно и его фото из досье, составленного еще при поступлении на фронт, висело в участках рядом с фотографией Фрэнка Кастла, неуловимого борца с преступностью «своими методами». Сомнений не оставалось: до войны Уэйд Уилсон был красавчиком и теперь жутко не любил показываться с открытым лицом, а тип как раз походил на летчика-испытателя и много болтал. Все сходится!  
— По чистой случайности, — Питер не стал сильно сокращать расстояние, но ему нужно было взглянуть на тело. Соваться к Уилсону без оружия было сродни самоубийству, но всегда же выкручивался! Застанные врасплох неверные мужья или жены могут оказаться и пострашнее наемного убийцы, — Я как раз частный детектив. Агентство «Паучья сеть», если вы вдруг в курсе.  
— Ну как же! — Уэйд всплеснул руками, — «Если муж тебе не верен — есть паук за этой дверью. Он его поймает в сети, будут рады ваши дети» — с воодушевлением процитировал Уэйд газетный слоган, вероломно добавленный в рекламное объявление редакцией Daily Bugle. Питер чуть не закрыл лицо ладонью, — Если бы у меня был муж, я бы давно уже к вам обратился!  
— Ну, может быть ваш муж хранил бы вам верность, — лишь для поддержания непринужденной атмосферы предположил Питер. Чем ближе он подходил к телу, тем сильнее становилась необъяснимая вонь, похожая одновременно на вонь недельного разложения, запах тухлой рыбы и метантиола. Оставалось только позавидовать респиратору сержанта Уилсона.  
— Сомневаюсь, — достаточно категорично ответил Уэйд, как будто уже имел в этой области печальный опыт, и вдруг отступил от тела, открывая Питеру обзор. Питер почувствовал подступающую тошноту, но быстро поборол себя. Ребра жертвы были вывернуты наружу, кожа болталась на них ошметками, похожими на куски рваной резины, вся грудная клетка была выскоблена, а ее содержимое, перемолотое, валялось вокруг. Каким бы психом ни был сержант Уилсон, едва ли бы он мог физически сделать такое, при этом даже не испачкавшись.  
— «Эй, мистер, у вас все в порядке?» — передразнил Уэйд и протянул Питеру руку. Заметив, что тот смотрит на нее с недоумением, Уэйд наклонил голову, как делал это соседский пес, дожидаясь, когда его погладят, и представился. — Уэйд Уилсон. Лучше просто Уэйд. Ни за что не надо «мистер Уилсон» или «мистер Уилсон, сэр», меня от этого тошнит! Когда продвинулся случайно по службе, только и слышал же...  
— Питер Паркер… — Питер хотел уже пожать протянутую руку, но Уэйд отдернул ее и протянул другую.  
— Ту лучше не надо. Я ее вытер, конечно, но трогал эту штуку, — Уэйд кивнул на труп. — Гадость!  
Питер нахмурился, пожал, наконец, руку и достал из кармана носовой платок, прикрыв им нос и рот.  
— Слушай, если ты детектив, у тебя есть какие-нибудь штуки, чтобы взять анализ этой дряни? — познакомившись, Уэйд как будто стал чувствовать себя в компании совершенно уютно. Он сел на корточки перед трупом и потянул Питера за рукав. Питер тоже присел, плотнее прижимая к лицу платок, — Смотри, — Уэйд показал пальцем на каплю прозрачной слизи, — Оно воняет, как ад!  
— Я заметил…  
— Кто вообще мог сотворить такое? Мстительный дух его супруги? Инопланетяне? Дагон?  
— О, я когда-то читал Дагона в журнале, потрясающий рассказ, — манера Уэйда была настолько панибратской и при этом непринужденной, что даже Питер отвлекся. Впрочем, в нервных ситуациях он всегда предпочитал отвлечь себя разговором или шуткой.  
— Да! А ты читал «Крысы в стенах»? А «Полярис»? А «Извне»? А «Герберт Уэст — реаниматор»?  
— Я выписываю Weird Tales, — после этого заявления какие-либо еще литературные вопросы у Уэйда закончились.  
— Я тоже! Точнее, кажется, это мой сосед его выписывает, — Уэйд почесал затылок. — Не помню, чтобы я ходил на почту оформлять подписку… У нас с тобой так много общего.  
Питер не стал заострять внимания на этом заявлении и достал из кармана плаща химическую пробирку. Перехватив другой рукой платок, порылся во внутреннем кармане плаща и извлек оттуда коробок спичек.  
— Подержи, — попросил он Уэйда, протягивая ему пробирку с затычкой, вырезанной из пробки. Питер начал всерьез полагать, что в полиции преувеличивают масштабы бедствия. Уэйд не выглядел опасным. Да, он был вооружен, да, он скрывал свое лицо и да, Питер обнаружил его над искалеченным трупом. Сейчас, пока Питер наматывал на спичку кусочек ваты, чтобы взять на лабораторный анализ образец источающей вонь жидкости, этот «опасный убийца», этот «выдающийся своим интеллектом стратег», этот «ветеран войны» вертел в руках пробирку, поглядывая на Питера через авиаторские очки с круглыми затемненными линзами, придающие его «лицу» выражение любопытства и удивления и выглядел при этом не опаснее уличного пса, ошивающегося у ресторанной кухни.  
«Не дай себя одурачить, Питер, смог бы он так «прославиться» будь на самом деле таким дуралеем, каким себя выставляет».  
Питер забрал у Уэйда пробирку и, откупорив ее, начал набирать в нее вязкой субстанции с трупа.  
— Тебе поможет, если я скажу кто это? — Уэйд заскучал и подвинулся к своему новому знакомому поближе, наблюдая за работой «профессионала».  
— Так ты его знаешь? — Питер вытер край пробирки своим носовым платком, с сожалением посмотрел на него и, заткнув пробирку, вместе с ней сунул платок в карман. Уэйд с готовностью закивал, поднимаясь вместе с ним на ноги.  
— Да! Знаешь того жирного-жирного мафиози, который еще расправился с Риголетто, когда еще не был таким жирным? Ну тот мистер в белом пиджаке, похожий на инопланетную свинью в костюме?  
У Питера сложилось ощущение, что Уэйд принимает его за настоящего детектива, а не профессионала по возвращению загулявших супругов в лоно семьи.  
-...он та-а-акой жирный, что в его мафиозном гадюшнике расширяли двери, я серьезно! Представляешь, они предлагают мне работу, я прихожу туда, а там бригада ремонтников долбит стену, чтобы увеличить дверной проем…  
Следовало бы уже давно сообщить, что Питер не имеет понятия о ком идет речь, если бы ему не стало неудобно за свою профнекомпетентность. Тем более какие-то неясные воспоминания, почерпнутые, опять же, от знакомых из полиции, с этими красочными описаниями все же смутно ассоциировались.  
-...я не удивляюсь, что свои зовут его Большой Босс. Ты наверное не представляешь насколько он в действительности Большой. В буквальном, а не в пошлом смысле, слава Богам, я не знаком с ним так близко! Надеюсь, никто на планете не знаком. Я думаю, за своим пузом он сам не видел насколько он в пошлом смысле большой или не очень..!  
«Если кто-нибудь еще скажет мне, что я слишком много болтаю, надо будет не забыть рассмеяться ему в лицо», — подумал Питер, начиная понимать, что этот горшочек не перестанет варить, если не сказать волшебные слова.  
-...так вот, у него есть сын. О черт, я только что понял, что у него был секс..! — Уэйд закрыл руками стекла своих очков и опустил голову в отчаянии. — Черт, черт, черт, как больно..!  
Питера вдруг осенило:  
— Уилсон Фиск?  
— Да! — Уэйд быстро поборол свою скорбь и выпрямился, подняв указательный палец. — Так о чем это мы? — тут же растерялся он, опустив руку и глядя куда-то в сторону. Потом без всякой причины повернул голову в другую.  
— Ты хотел рассказать мне кто это, — Питер кивнул в сторону трупа.  
— Это канадский посол Родни Рейнолдс, — просто отозвался Уэйд, будто не было всей этой животрепещущей предыстории.  
— Что?! — Питер машинально шагнул к Уэйду, поддавшись оправданному гневу и удивлению, чем вспугнул ветерана войны, отчего тот попятился назад.  
— Я ничего не успел с ним сделать! — Уэйд упер руки в бока, заняв оборонительную позицию, — Ты глянь на его костюмчик, в таком районе все что угодно могло произойти! Вот и произошло! Я вообще не собирался его убивать, он все-таки земляк мой, неловко как-то!  
— Так стоп, — Питер примирительно поднял руки. Он уже перестал даже обращать внимание на исходившее от тела зловоние, настолько его новый знакомец разрушительное имел действие на рассудок, — Фиск заказал тебе сделать что-то плохое с канадским послом, ты его выследил и нашел в таком состоянии?  
— Ты действительно очень хороший детектив, — одобрительно покачав головой, сообщил Уэйд. — Как ты догадался?  
— Ну, я же детектив… — Питер глянул на Уэйда, поверх очков. Это отлично выразило немой вопрос «неужели ты действительно такой идиот?» Ну нет, он просто не мог оказаться идиотом. Иначе положение Нью-Йоркской полиции весьма печально…  
— Но ты частный детектив. Думаешь, из-за убийства посла нам не надо вызвать полицию?  
«Соберись, Паркер. Наемный убийца напоминает тебе вызвать полицию».  
— Думаю, ты прав… — растерянно проговорил Питер. — Там за углом есть телефон-автомат.  
— Я посмотрю, чтобы никто на него не наткнулся, — сообщил Уэйд, показывая на труп. Питер кивнул и, развернувшись, уже сделал несколько быстрых шагов к авеню из переулка, как до него дошло, что его только что, грубо говоря, просто поимели. Конечно же, когда он развернулся, никого, кроме трупа посла, в переулке уже не оказалось.  
— Сам виноват, — прокомментировал ситуацию Питер, неодобрительно покачав головой. Иного выбора, кроме как вызывать полицию и выдавать себя за первого свидетеля, у него, по вине его же собственной беспечности, не осталось.

***

-...прекратите меня пилить! У нас есть еще один заказ и мне будет чем заплатить за квартиру, — оставив приятного детектива с неприятным мертвым послом, Уэйд подвергся нападкам своих воображаемых друзей. Но на этот раз он был совершенно не виноват в произошедшем! Да, конечно он немного обманул приятного детектива на счет того, что покараулит труп, но труп же никуда не убежит! А вот липкие следы, ведущие от него вглубь подворотни, могли и высохнуть. Приятный детектив наверняка поделится с ним июньским выпуском Weird Tales, который украл из соседского ящика кто-то другой, когда Уэйд принесет ему какие-нибудь новые потрясающие улики. На улице становилось темно, Уэйд сдвинул очки на лоб и следы, оставленные как будто парой-тройкой огромных слизней, снова стали хорошо видны. Вот только вели они к решетке канализации.  
«Только не говори, что ради этого хлыща ты туда полезешь».  
— Да что это за слово такое дурацкое?! — возмутился Уэйд. Приятный детектив первый за долгое время отнесся к нему без опаски, пренебрежения или грубости. Поэтому и показался Уэйду таким приятным.  
«Пижон это значит!»  
Уэйд сел на корточки рядом с решеткой и глянул вниз. В сточных водах раздался какой-то всплеск, за которым последовал поток воздуха из канализации, заставивший Уэйда отшатнуться. Здесь вонь, исходившая ранее от трупа, была настолько сильной, что чувствовалась даже через респиратор. Запах разъедал глаза, так что Уэйд, не смотря на темноту, натянул очки обратно и подполз к решетке, держа руку на респираторе. Там, в темноте, при слабых отблесках уличного фонаря на воде, продолжало что-то плескаться. Потом над поверхностью поднялось нечто, похожее на толстое щупальце. Не заботясь о том, как выглядит со стороны, Уэйд совсем припал к решетке, в это время из воды показалась другая конечность, а за ней и голова. Трудно было сказать на что похоже это существо, фонарь давал слишком мало света, чтобы увидеть что-то, кроме лоснящейся от слизи округлой головы без каких-либо намеков на морду и двух торчащих из воды щупалец.  
— Срань господня… — пробормотал Уэйд, и существо внезапно дернулось наверх. Он снова отпрянул, в доли секунды оказавшись метрах в трех от канализационного люка, как раз в тот момент, когда тяжелая чугунная решетка дернулась от толчка изнутри. «Нечто» издало звук, похожий одновременно на крик птицы, стрекот и щелканье, плюхнулось обратно в воду и затихло.  
«Не вздумай туда подойти».  
Уэйд поднялся на ноги и в нерешительности остался стоять.  
«Ты думаешь о том, чтобы подойти. Даже не думай подойти!»  
«Если ты всех нас угробишь, я буду очень расстроен».  
Уэйд достал из кобуры пистолет и, не обращая внимания на доводы рассудка, медленно двинулся к решетке канализации. Но, когда он снова взглянул вниз, его ждала только ровная гладь воды. Существо затаилось или уплыло, наверняка почуяв в человеке охотника, намеренного принести его жизнь в жертву на алтарь дружбы!  
«Так. Мы уже успели воздвигнуть с этим хлыщом алтарь дружбы?»  
«Главное, чтобы он не эволюционировал в алтарь любви».

***

Конечно же, полиция не дала Питеру заняться ни одним из интересных дел, свалившихся на него в одночасье словно дар за все его профессиональные муки. В свете пропажи доктора Октавиуса, доктор Коннорс, замеченный полицией как один из последних, кто контактировал с доктором Октавиусом до его побега из дома скорби, был объявлен в розыск вместе с ним. По этой причине Питера, известного в полиции большим пронырой, попросили держаться подальше от этого дела, пока дров не наломал. Дело о мертвом дипломате ушло прямиком наверх, а попасть в лабораторию университета, для того, чтобы хотя бы изучить состав загадочной слизи, Питер мог только в часы для студентов, а следовательно не ранее, чем завтра. Сегодня он уже успел отыскать и выдворить из мотеля очередного неверного муженька и, лежа на кровати, предназначавшейся для незадачливого любовника, размышлял, верно ли он поступил, что не сказал полиции ни слова о том, что видел рядом с телом дипломата Болтливого Наемника. И, похоже, задремал за этим занятием. Проснулся он, когда почувствовал приятную тяжесть у себя на бедрах. Еще не разобрав, что это не сон, Питер положил руку оседлавшей его девушке на бедро, нащупав край короткой шелковой ночнушки и только когда нежданная гостья провела по его груди рукой, понял, что, вероятно, случайно дождался чужую любовницу. Это осознание быстро отрезвило его и Питер, отдернув руку, открыл глаза.  
— Прошу прощения, леди, вы ошиблись дверью! — выпалил он. Леди от этого заявления отчего-то не завизжала и не принялась его дубасить, что было бы вполне ожидаемо. А только сделалась чуть ли не вдвое тяжелее, что было как минимум странно. Питер поправил съехавшие во сне в сторону очки.  
— Да что это за неделя! — Уэйд перестал контролировать свой вес, просто сев на Питера. До этого он очень старался не наваливаться на заказ, настолько параноидально настроенный, что пристрелил бы и любовницу, заподозри ее в чем неладном. Пока заказ не оказался детективом! — Какого черта ты тут делаешь, я тебя чуть не прирезал!  
Питер попытался дотянуться до лампы у кровати, но под весом сидящего на нем военного в женской шелковой сорочке сделать это оказалось не так-то просто.  
— Ты что, хотел убить мистера Вэя?  
— Дела мне не было до мистера Вэя, а вот миссис Вэй уже не могла терпеть его похождений, — Уэйд скрестил руки на груди, даже не замечая, насколько неловкую создал ситуацию. Еще более неловкой она стала, когда Питер неожиданно отметил, что в шелковой сорочке, женском халатике и рыжем парике с легкими локонами, надетом поверх светло-серой маски, закатанной до носа, его новый знакомый выглядит как-то… Естественно. Ему шла даже помада, когда он так обиженно надувал губы, хоть с одной стороны его рот пересекал довольно заметный шрам.  
— Ох, — Питер попытался его сдвинуть, не преуспел, заметил что опять положил руки куда не следует их складывать девушке до свадьбы. — Что ты за оскорбленное лицо нацепил, это не я тут убиваю людей за деньги! Слезь!  
Уэйд сощурился и не успел Питер подумать как это он так делает в маске рецидивиста с черными пятнами вокруг глаз, нагнулся к нему, опершись на локоть. Питер машинально вжался в подушку.  
— У меня нет денег, — зловеще сообщил Уэйд и выпрямился. Тряхнул фальшивыми волосами, фыркнул и слез с него, встав спиной к кровати. Питер был этому только рад, потому что после столь близкого знакомства почему-то не мог смотреть на него без странного ощущения, уж очень сильно смахивающего на стыд. Как если бы Уэйд и правда оказался леди, попавшей из-за Питера в столь липкую ситуацию. Питер решил поскорее избавиться от этого чувства, вступив в разговор.  
— Почему ты вообще так одет?  
— Проверь под подушкой, — Уэйд потянулся, все еще стоя спиной к кровати. Халат и сорочка были достаточно короткими, чтобы при этом движении обнаружить кружевное белье. Питер отвернулся, начав шарить рукой под подушкой. Там в скором времени нашелся револьвер. — Я не понимаю как этот параноик тебя не застрелил. Его недавно судили за то, что он стрелял в почтальона! — Уэйд вытер помаду тыльной стороной руки, но все еще продолжал выглядеть двусмысленно. Питер старался не разглядывать ни его шрамы, ни оценивать его комплекцию, в женском белье казавшуюся не такой уж крупной, как в армейских портках.  
— Не думаю, что почтальон обставлял свое неожиданное появление словами «Ни с места, это полиция». — Питер вытащил револьвер из под подушки за дуло, держа его, как дохлую крысу. — Вернемся к тому, что ты хотел убить мистера Вэя.  
Уэйд обернулся к нему и упер руку в бок. Питер удивился, что уже при второй встрече по его движениям понимает, что сейчас он начнет агрессивно отнекиваться. И правда:  
— Да плевать я хотел на мистера Вэя! Меньше надо изменять жене с актрисками! Мне платят — я иду и делаю, наша работа тут мало чем отличается.  
Питер бросил револьвер на подушку и скептически посмотрел на Уэйда.  
— И, между прочим, — конечно же продолжил тот. — Если бы кое кто следил за ним усерднее, мои услуги миссис Вэй, может быть, и не понадобились!  
— Я вызываю полицию, — не впечатлившись речью, ответил Питер.  
— Валяй, — огрызнулся Уэйд и, достав из под стола рюкзак, поставил его на стол, чуть не уронив стоявшую на нем вазу с засохшим букетом. Питер издал презрительный звук, больше всего похожий на "pffft" и, встав с кровати, подошел к телефону, стоявшему в номере. Там он в скором времени выяснил, что сначала ему стоит связаться с портье, чтобы делать какие-либо вызовы, кроме внутренних, а портье конечно же спал. Ожидая, когда кто-нибудь отзовется в трубке, Питер не спускал с Уэйда глаз, хотя едва ли хотел уделять ему такое внимание. Тот, тем временем, выпотрошил весь свой рюкзак, в котором помимо оружия и бумажного пакета с ужином, обнаружилась еще и книга Герберта Уэллса, обиженно глянул на Питера и, стянув с себя шелковый халат, метко бросил в его сторону. Как если бы девушка из кабаре на что-то очень обиделась… Когда Питер стянул с головы его халат, Уэйд уже натягивал свои армейские брюки, избавившись от своей шикарной прически.  
— Что уставился? — заправляя ночнушку в штаны, спросил Уэйд.  
— Ничего, — ответил Питер, мусоля в руке халат. Ответ крайне неудачно совпал с раздавшимся в трубке сонным «Что вы хотели?», отчего на том конце провода досадливо бросили трубку. Питер чертыхнулся и последовал примеру портье. Он только что начал понимать, что если бы Уэйд не был, не смотря на свои странности, хорошим парнем, то убрал бы его с дороги еще в первый раз. Да и не мог Питер сердиться на человека, который носит с собой «Войну миров» Герберта Уэллса, будь он хоть трижды наемником.  
— Никто не берет трубку, — примирительно сообщил Питер. Уэйд уже надел водолазку и застегивал свой черный военный жилет.  
— В полиции? — спросил Уэйд.  
— Меня там не очень жалуют, — Питер кивнул на все еще лежавшую на столе книгу. — Много уже прочитал?  
— Только вчера купил. Я читал еще в школе, но, представь, вообще все забыл, — Уэйд взял книгу и, посмотрев на обложку, сунул ее в рюкзак. — Кстати, знаешь что?  
— Что? — машинально отозвался Питер, невольно обрадовавшись тому, что его странный новый приятель перестал дуться.  
— Когда ты тогда пошел звонить копам, я почти нашел кто убил посла! — Уэйд закинул рюкзак за спину и надел противогаз с круглыми линзами для глаз. Питеру эти штуки казались комичными и зловещими одновременно, — Не думай только что я галлюцинировал или что-то в этом роде, — голос Уэйда сквозь фильтр казался приглушенным и более хриплым, чем на самом деле. Когда Уэйд был в авиаторских очках хотя бы не казалось, что вместо лица у него газовая маска… Уэйд подошел к двери и открыл ее, кивнув головой на выход, давая Питеру понять что пропускает его вперед, хотя знойной красоткой в этом тайном гнездышке запретной любви сегодня определенно был он. Питер логично рассудил, что бывший военный не хочет поворачиваться спиной к кому попало.  
— То есть от любителя научной фантастики такие заявления могут показаться не очень правдоподобными…  
— Уэйд, я совершенно не собирался узнавать, что ты галлюцинируешь, любишь научную фантастику, читал Войну Миров в школе и носишь женское белье, но почему-то именно это мне становится известно в первую очередь, вместо..  
— Так ты сам меня перебиваешь! — Уэйд помахал рукой сонному портье, мимо которого они прошли к выходу из мотеля, — И не обязательно сообщать всем о том, что предназначалось только для твоих глаз!  
— Для глаз мистера Вэя, смею уточнить.  
— Не важно! Подумаешь какой Отелло, я второй раз тебя вижу, а ты уже будешь мне указывать куда надевать лучшее белье?  
Питер терпеливо вздохнул и, когда они вышли на улицу, остановился, глядя на Уэйда, скрестив руки на груди. Тот либо действительно не мог сосредоточиться, либо умело делал вид, чтобы сбить с толку потенциального противника.  
— Итак, наврав мне, что покараулишь труп, ты, поддавшись тяге к помощи ближнему, заложенной в каждого человека, пошел по следу убийцы и..?  
— Откуда ты все это узнал? — Уэйд в своем противогазе и так выглядел удивленным, а его тон в сочетании с этим, заставил Питера невольно улыбнуться. Пришлось поморщиться, чтобы скрыть свое веселье.  
— Ну я же детектив, — опять объяснил свой выдающийся аналитический ум Питер.  
— Ох! — Уэйд картинно положил руку на грудь, пораженный в самое сердце, — Ты такой потрясающий. Хочешь, я провожу тебя домой?  
Питер возвел взгляд к небесам и, обойдя Уэйда, зашагал от него прочь, сунув руки в карманы плаща. Уэйд мог сколько угодно глумиться над полицией, раз его топорные методы так отлично работали против этих напыщенных индюков, гордящихся своими блестящими значками, но тратить свое собственное, личное время, Питер ему никакого права не давал.  
— Эй! Эй-эй-эй, подожди! — ну конечно же, он увязался следом. Питер поразился, что уже третий раз ему на ум приходит сравнение с собакой. Как пес, заигрался на улице, игнорируя хозяина, а когда тот сделал вид, что идет домой без него, сразу припустил следом. Питер вовсе не «делал вид», более того, пока Уэйд не отвяжется, он и за пару миль не подошел бы к своему дому. — Я же еще не рассказал тебе про преступление! — нагнав его, спохватился Уэйд. Питер не сбавил шага, но Уэйд легко за ним поспевал, держась руками за лямки рюкзака.  
— Я думал, ты окончательно потерял голову.  
— В твоем присутствии трудно этого избежать.  
Питер глянул на Уэйда, после этой фразы решив, что шутка как-то затягивается, но его встретила только до глупости любопытная «физиономия» военной газовой маски.  
— Его убил монстр-осьминог!

***

«Это просто отличный способ убедить его, что ты не галлюцинируешь».  
— Я знал, что ты мне не поверишь, — не теряя присутствия духа, произнес Уэйд, по выражению лица Питера видя, как тот теряет веру в человечество после того, как узнал кто преступник. Конечно, когда убийца не дворецкий, трудно восстановить свою картину мира, будучи детективом.  
— В таком случае, у тебя, наверняка есть какие-то улики, подтверждающие, что это был… — Питер откашлялся, — «Монстр-осьминог».  
— Клятва бойскаута!  
«Два свидетеля!»  
«Мы воображаемые, помнишь?»  
«А, черт».  
— Я пошел по следам из той слизи, которую ты набрал в пробирку, помнишь? Они вели в канализацию. Это логично! Ведь головоногие живут в воде. Правда я представить себе не мог, что они так страшно воняют. И когда я туда заглянул, оно было там. Сидел и поджидал меня, чтобы поживиться, не знал, что я тоже канадец! Наверное, канадцы на вкус, как оленина, а осьминогам она точно не по вкусу… Ты что, не веришь мне? — заметив выражение лица Питера, спросил Уэйд. Приятный детектив одновременно смог отразить на своем лице строгость, разочарование, скептицизм и жалость.  
— При всем уважении… Нет, Уэйд, не верю, — честно ответил Питер.  
«С чего ты вообще взял, что он тебе поверит?» — с таким же сожалением спросил Уэйда голос из головы, который, по внутречерепным слухам, отвечал за левое полушарие его мозга.  
— Но он же… То есть… Как угодно! Но когда такие же твари извне распробуют американцев, ты еще вспомнишь мои показания! — Уэйд остановился, намеренный сообщить Питеру о его недостатке профессионализма, о его бестактности, о предательстве негласного клуба любителей научной фантастики, о том, как обманут теперь он в лучших чувствах... — Мог бы хотя бы..! Я ухожу, — но передумал.  
«Он еще одумается».  
— Да плевать я хотел, — Уэйд еще не достаточно далеко отошел от Питера, чтобы тот не услышал, но возмущение быстро подгоняло его к дому, которого, кстати, с такими перебоями в работе недолго и лишиться за неуплату.  
«Ты сердишься на него так, будто он не пришел на свидание. Или не любит Лавкрафта. Или не воспринимает тебя всерьез..! Ой, подожди-ка минуточку…» — отвечающий за правое полушарие мозга голос всегда был не очень внимателен.  
— Уверен, что он и не пришел бы на свидание.  
«Уверен, что он на него бы и не согласился», — левое полушарие, как всегда, отличалось исполненной реализмом суровостью.  
«Мы снова влюблены?»  
— Нет, — отрезал Уэйд, сворачивая с улицы в переулок. Пройти короткой дорогой по темным подворотням могло бы обернуться проблемой только для тех, кто попытался бы его ограбить.  
«По несколько возросшей концентрации дофамина, я бы сказал, что некоторые признаки влюбленности все же присутствуют».  
— Откуда я вообще могу знать слово «дофамин»?  
«Я не помню, чтобы он вообще ходил в колледж!»  
«Если бы не..»  
— Помогите..!  
Уэйд совсем не следил за дорогой, пиная по мостовой ржавую консервную банку на радость жильцам близлежащих домов. Поэтому уцепившийся за него мистер, в съехавших очках и поношенном твидовом костюмчике, выдающем в нем профессора, оказался для него большой неожиданностью. Профессор тяжело дышал и вид имел совершенно безумный, будто бы только что успешно практиковал алхимические упражнения из Некрономикона.  
— Потише, приятель. Вас грабят? Если вы одолжите мне десятку, я им наваляю. В принципе, я наваляю им и так, если у вас нет десятки, просто это было бы очень кстати.  
Профессорский взгляд за время этой тирады утратил последнюю крупицу осмысленности, а рука на вороте кожаного жилета Уэйда сжалась еще сильнее.  
— Мистер, еще немного в таком тоне и я сделаю вывод, что вы грабите меня. Если бы у меня было что брать, я бы не просил у вас десятку, ведь так?  
— Помогите, скажите газетчикам, полиции... они разбежались! Они голодны, неуправляемы, вы все в опасности!  
Профессор слишком сильно нарушил личное пространство Уэйда, да и вращал глазами так беспокояще, что не внушал доверия. Так что если бы Уэйд сам, буквально только что, не попал в точно такую же ситуацию, скорее всего мольбы ученого остались бы без ответа. Уэйд все-таки взял академика за плечи и отодвинул от себя, что не составило большого труда. Почувствовав, как рука, наконец, от него отцепилась, Уэйд вдруг заметил, что второй руки у профессора, кажется, нет. Главное, чтобы ее оторвали не только что. Но крови видно не было, так что Уэйд просто участливо кивнул, продолжая придерживать бедолагу. Тот трясся, как от озноба, хотя сентябрь выдался довольно теплым.  
— Док, я только что пытался донести подобную информацию до одного напыщенного детектива, представьте, он мне не поверил! Может вы, я не знаю… Сами сделаете авторитетное заявление?  
Профессор метнулся от него, как от чумного, но быстро вернулся к своему пагубному занятию — тягать Уэйда за воротник.  
— Я не могу, Он не позволит..! Я сбежал, но разве убежишь от того, с чем вы едины? Этот безумец, я говорил ему! Теперь все обречены, — профессор вдруг болезненно кашлянул и согнулся пополам. — Бегите..!  
Уэйд не расслышал, что там прохрипел академик и справедливо рассудил, что человека сейчас хватит удар.  
— Бегите! — профессор выпрямился и страшно сверкнул глазами. Уэйд не сразу понял, что у него вышло так эффектно только потому, что глаза его вдруг приобрели желтый цвет, как у кота или ящерицы. За то время, пока он переживал сердечный приступ, с ним произошли и другие малоприятные метаморфозы: правая часть лица стала как будто больше, челюсть чуть выдвинулась вперед с одной стороны, отчего изо рта стали торчать зубы. Частью человеческие, частью длинные и заостренные. Но сильнее всего Уэйда поразила его ранее отсутствовавшая рука. Теперь из рукава твидового пиджака высовывалась скрюченная, будто атрофированная конечность с четырьмя узловатыми пальцами, снабженных желтоватыми, загнутыми когтями. Когда Уэйд поднял взгляд от этой богомерзости обратно к академику, его лицо уже стала местами покрывать грязно-зеленая, шелушащаяся чешуя.  
— Вот какого, я спрашиваю вас, черта, фотоаппарат так неудобно носить с собой? — возмутился Уэйд в ответ на все эти события. Профессор явно счел компактный фотоаппарат излишеством и, гневно зарычав, замахнулся на него своей уродливой лапой. Конечность с каждой секундой крепла, как и сам профессор, своей чешуйчатой зубастой мордой уже ничуть не напоминавший недавнего интеллигентного человека.  
— «А вчера на меня напала огромная ящерица». Потрясающе! — Уэйд отпрянул и тут же пригнулся с удивленным воплем — академик уже успел отрастить длинный, мускулистый хвост, которым хотел невежливо двинуть собеседнику по уху. Твидовый профессорский костюм трещал по швам и сидел на ящерице откровенно нелепо. — Вы хоть понимаете в каком я положении? Я недавно видел в канализации осьминога!  
Профессор Ящер снова зарычал и прыгнул на Уэйда, но тот успел отскочить в сторону.  
«Ты вообще собираешься бежать?!»  
«Или еще ему расскажешь о своих детективных похождениях в мире фауны?»  
— Но он-то мне хоть поверит! Иначе чья бы корова мычала!  
«Я бы сказал рычала…»  
— Мне нужны хоть какие-то улики! — Ящер не отставал, сколько бы Уэйд ни уворачивался, и вот выдыхался он, как выяснилось, во многие разы меньше, чем человек.  
«Так пристрели его!»  
— Во-первых, вдруг он превратится обратно? — Уэйд решил перейти в наступление и отвесил Профессору Ящеру пинка в живот. Как и ожидалось, живот у рептилии оказался бронированным. — А во-вторых, убивать штатских грубо! Кто делает так?  
«Не ты».  
«Небольшое уточнение: даже когда штатские убивают тебя?»  
Вопрос пришелся на ответный удар от Профессора Ящера. Размахнувшись хвостом, он ударил Уэйда поперек корпуса, сбив с ног. Уэйд схватился за толстый хвост и ударил его в отместку об колено, как сделал бы с неприятельской рукой или ногой в более тривиальной ситуации. Ящер мотнул хвостом, пытаясь стряхнуть противника, но ударился о железные перила крыльца ближайшего дома. Уэйд вцепился в хвост еще сильнее, но почему-то отлетел в сторону, слегка приложившись затылком при падении. В руках все еще что-то извивалось, но Профессор Ящер определенно гневливо рычал где-то поодаль.  
«Фу-у-у!»  
«Выброси!»  
Уэйд рефлекторно откинул от себя извивающийся хвост и только потом понял, что Профессор Ящер его отбросил. Как ящерица. Логично. Как чертова ящерица, которая в ярости несется прямо на тебя! Уэйд осмотрелся и, не найдя ничего, что могло бы спасти его от неминуемой гибели, откатился в сторону прямо перед носом у рептилии, схватил обмерший хвост и со всех ног припустил в обратном направлении. Профессор Ящер развернулся, зарычал ему вслед, но не стал преследовать. Новый хвост, отрастая, медленно покачивался над мостовой. Немного постояв в свете единственного фонаря, Ящер почти бесшумно двинулся к канализационному люку. Одним взмахом когтистой лапы сбил крышку и скрылся в канализации.

***

Питер еще некоторое время смотрел Уэйду вслед, пока тот, продолжая выражать свое недовольство, решил его оставить, и только потом перевел взгляд на здание, в котором располагалось его детективное агентство. Всю дорогу Уэйд шел чуть быстрее, и Питер машинально следовал за ним, и вот, Болтливый Наемник привел его прямо к его офису.  
«Этот адрес есть в газете, Паркер. Только и всего».  
Питер поднялся на второй этаж и, пошарив в карманах плаща, достал ключ. На двери детективного агентства висела табличка с названием и, в общем-то, это место домом Питеру не приходилось, хоть он и ночевал на работе изрядно часто. Открыв дверь, он придержал ее, чтобы та не скрипела, и прокрался внутрь, не включая свет. Офис не служил домом ему, но вот его друг Гарри Осборн, в очередной раз поссорившись с отцом, похоже, уже окончательно, жил в агентстве уже больше месяца. Было бы неприятно его разбудить. Конечно, не так неприятно, как знать, что теперь опасный преступник, питающий к тебе какую-то странную привязанность, считает это место твоим домом, и может нагрянуть в гости в любой момент.  
— Ни с места, иначе я стреляю! Я не шучу, — Питер перестал красться, поняв, что Гарри проснулся, похоже, когда он еще ковырялся ключом в замке и спокойно зажег свет. Оставленный другу пистолет не был заряжен, но знали об этом только они с Гарри, и уж никак не потенциальные желающие отомстить пронырливому детективу, если найдется за что.  
— Гарри, извини что разбудил, у меня просто произошла ситуация, — вешая шляпу на крючок, начал оправдываться Питер.  
— «Ситуация» — это довольно общее и мягкое описание того, что с тобой обычно случается, — Гарри жмурился от света, явно только что встав с дивана. Еще немного посмотрев на непрошеного гостя без всякой осмысленности, он сунул пистолет в карман халата, надетого поверх пижамы и, шаркая тапками, поплелся ставить кофе. — Ты поймал мистера Вэя? Его жена звонила отменить сделку, только ты ушел, сказала, что подает на развод, — Гарри зевнул. Питеру было стыдно, что друг работает его секретаршей без всякого жалования и спит в нечеловеческих условиях, но увы, ничего сверх этого он предложить не мог.  
— Должен сказать, что миссис Вэй видит понятие «развод» в несколько… — Питер замялся, подбирая слово. — Альтернативном ключе.  
— Что это значит? — Гарри критически глянул в кружку, из которой обычно пил кофе Питер и, не сочтя ее состояние удовлетворительным, ушел в ванную комнату с целью ее отмыть. Детективное агентство располагалось в обыкновенной квартире на втором этаже старого здания, так что, кроме отсутствия кровати, у Гарри все же было не слишком много неудобств.  
— Ну, как сказать… — Питер не любил доставлять друзьям и тете лишнее беспокойство, но счел, что будет честно рассказать все, учитывая, что Гарри теперь тоже рискует оказаться впутанным в эту… «ситуацию». Гарри вернулся и налил кофе в чистую чашку, подойдя с ней к Питеру. — Она заказала убийство своего мужа.  
— Что? — уже было протянув чашку с кофе Питеру, Гарри передумал и сам отпил из нее кофе. — То есть как?  
Питер, уже протянувший руку за чашкой, сам подошел к кофейнику и налил себе кофе.  
— Я пришел в мотель, как и полагал, застал там мистера Вэя в ожидании любовницы, отправил его домой, сообщив, что его жене все может стать известно, если он не прекратит подобное поведение, ну и… Я там уснул.  
— Это как раз меня не удивляет. И к тебе что же, пришел наемный убийца?  
— Да! И, представь, тот же самый, который пару дней назад нагрел меня с трупом посла.  
Гарри неодобрительно покачал головой, обращаясь скорее к кофе, чем к Питеру, подошел к стеллажу и, достав оттуда початую бутылку бренди, плеснул его в кофе.  
— Столь приятная женщина, а решает ситуации подобным образом.  
— Кто ее осудит! — конечно, Питер осуждал и пристрастие друга любой напиток мешать с алкоголем, и решение проблем в отношениях с помощью убийц, но не имел привычки учить людей жизни. — Конечно, прибегать к убийствам никогда не стоит, но, сказать по правде, мистер Вэй действительно редкостный козлина.  
— И что же убийца? Был расстроен? — Гарри, кажется, наконец начал просыпаться. — Господи. Ты сам-то в порядке вообще?  
— Я-то в порядке, не переживай. А вот убийца был и правда очень расстроен, — Питер задумчиво отпил кофе, пожалев, что среди ночи у них, конечно, не найдется свежего молока. — И еще кое что…  
Гарри вежливо ждал, пока Питер закончит, но ему никак не хотелось заканчивать это предложение.  
Только Питер набрал воздуха для чистосердечного ответа, что из-за его неосторожности в знакомствах, известный преступник может в любой момент заявиться к Гарри в гости, пока Питера даже не будет в офисе, чтобы разрулить ситуацию, в дверь начали настойчиво стучать.  
— Серьезно? Половина четвертого утра, — Возмутился Гарри. — У кого-то тоже «ситуация».  
— Тс! — Питер отошел от стола с кофейником и сделал пару шагов к двери, рукой показывая Гарри оставаться у него за спиной. Хоть бесполезный пистолет и был у него.  
-...да что ты за человек в самом деле! — послышалось из-за двери. Питер слышал этот хрипловатый через респиратор голос буквально полчаса назад. Ну как можно быть таким предсказуемым и при этом до сих пор разгуливать на свободе! — Ты хотел улики? Я принес тебе улики, жалкий ты ищейка! И большая часть этих улик меня сожрет, если ты меня не впустишь!  
Питер обернулся к Гарри, посмотрев на него извиняющимся взглядом и, доблестно заслонив друга от опасности, все же открыл дверь. Гарри отнюдь не надо было подсказывать, что пришла пора снова делать вид, что он вооружен и очень опасен.  
Уэйд стоял на пороге, опираясь руками о колени и тяжело, со свистом через газовую маску, дышал, явно после долгой пробежки.  
— Ну наконец-то! — он выпрямился и поднял с пола какой-то… хвост? Держа его на вытянутой руке, он зашел в офис и закрыл за собой дверь, тут же прислонившись к ней спиной. То, что на него был направлен пистолет, Уэйд никак не отметил.  
— Что. Это, — Питер невольно стал делать большие паузы между словами, уставившись на трофей, который так и держали перед его носом. — За. Черт? — это был хвост. Хвост, длиной метра в полтора, покрытый серо-зеленой, местами шелушащайся, мелкой чешуей. От него исходил легкий запах сырого мяса, что свидетельствовало о том, что добыт он был примерно только что. Хвост не походил на крокодилий (хотя соответствовал по размерам только ему), был тоньше и не имел продольного гребня. Как хвост ящерицы, если только увеличить ее во много раз.  
— А ты что не видишь, это хвост! — ядовито отозвался Уэйд и, устав держать свою нелегкую добычу, бросил его на коврик у двери. Гарри никак не мог решить имеет ли еще какой-то смысл продолжать оборонять свое жилище, или же мистер, будто явившийся из журналов Питера об ужасах и фантастике, не имеет привычки обращать внимание на то, что ему угрожают оружием.  
— Я вижу что это хвост, Уэйд! Зачем ты приволок его? Где ты его взял?!  
— Пусть сначала твоя заспанная секретарша перестанет тыкать в меня своей незаряженной пушкой.  
— Откуда такая уверенность? — не растерялся Гарри.  
— Потому что этот твой дружок подвержен острой аллергической реакции на убийства и кажется даже запах пороха. Девять к десяти, что у вас в конторе даже патронов нет.  
Трудно было поспорить с Уэйдом, поэтому Гарри опустил пистолет, так и оставив на лице грозное выражение человека, готового без всяких боевых навыков отстаивать свои позиции.  
— Так, умник, — Питер перешагнул через хвост и ткнул Уэйду пальцем в грудь. — Ты остаешься здесь, снимаешь этот идиотский противогаз со своей рожи и утром мы вместе отправляемся ко мне в университет. Если я выясню, что это хвост какой-то несчастной рептилии из зоопарка, ты отправишься в тюрьму прямо из аудитории, будь уверен.  
— Хватит пытаться контролировать то, что я ношу! — Уэйд в ответ применил точно такой же жест. Гарри про себя называл его «the finger of doom». — Ты еще кофе меня варить заставь! — Уэйд вдруг опять повернулся к Гарри. — Извини, если ты только что осознал свое положение, но это не попытка обидеть, а повод задуматься.  
Гарри посмотрел на свой кофе в чашке, предназначавшейся для Питера, и ничего ему не ответил. Питер тем временем воздел руки к небесам, вышел на середину комнаты, спешно вернулся обратно к входной двери и присел перед хвостом на корточки, поправляя очки. Место отчленения хвоста не выглядело так, будто его отрезали или оторвали. Напротив, свойственная ящерицам аутотомия была налицо: кровеносные сосуды были перетянуты мышечным сокращением во время отбрасывания хвоста и поэтому на месте, где хвост когда-то крепился к ящерице, практически не было крови.  
— Только чтобы все прояснить, потому что я собираюсь спать, — произнес Гарри, заметив, что их не очень-то желанный гость уже сел под дверью читать книжку, а Питера охватила жажда исследования, которая может не отпускать его часами.  
— А? Что?.. — Питер поднял голову, увидел Уэйда, уткнувшегося в свою «Войну Миров», вполголоса спросил у него «Серьезно?» и только после этого обратил внимание на Гарри.  
— Я собираюсь спать, — повторил Гарри, подошел к хвосту, ставшему просто звездой сегодняшнего вечера и, потыкав его носком тапка, спросил. — Вы намереваетесь это убрать?  
— Можно засолить, — не отрываясь от книги, предложил Уэйд.  
— Как угодно, лишь бы этот кусок мяса не начал вонять.  
— Так, — Питер поднялся, удостоверившись, что, как это ни странно, Уэйд хвоста огромной ящерице не отрезал. — Ты, — Уэйд получил легкий пинок по рюкзаку, который поставил рядом с собой, что заставило его отвлечься от чтения. — Помоги мне засунуть это в холодильник.  
— Я на тебя не работаю, — обиженно отозвался Уэйд в ответ на его приказной тон.  
— Не думаю, что он влезет в холодильник… — добавил Гарри.  
«Ты вообще на чьей стороне?» мысленно спросил Питер, глянув на друга.  
— Да, ты прав, извини. Пожалуйста, Уэйд, помоги мне засунуть это в холодильник. Вдруг поместится?  
— При должном упорстве, может и поместится… — почему это прозвучало двусмысленно, Питер не понял, но Уэйд поднялся, отложив книгу, что уже можно было считать за результат. Уэйд довольно легко поднял увесистый хвост и, взвалив его на плечо, встал, в ожидании дальнейших указаний.  
— Нет, он точно не поместится, — покачал головой Гарри.  
— Попробовать-то стоит! — Питер отправился на кухню. Из-за того, что все увязались за ним следом, чувствуя себя Матушкой-Гусыней.  
— Всегда сначала стоит попробовать, прежде чем утверждать, что не поместится, — задумчиво добавил Уэйд. Питер открыл дверцу холодильника, в котором царила гнетущая пустота и, неодобрительно глянув на Уэйда, настоятельно попросил его перестать. Достав из холодильника бутылку минералки и тарелку с двумя холодными сэндвичами (что и составляло все его содержимое), Питер снял верхнюю полку и жестом пригласил Уэйда поучаствовать. Холодильник в детективном агентстве доставал взрослому мужчине до пояса, когда как хвост Профессора Ящера был Уэйду примерно до плеча и уже начинал плоховато гнуться, что несколько затрудняло задачу. Но Уэйд все-таки исхитрился свернуть его так, чтобы он влезал в небольшое пространство без риска в любую секунду выпасть. Питер показал ему большой палец и захлопнул холодильник.  
— Ну вот а ты боялся, — дружелюбно произнес Уэйд, потрепав Гарри по плечу. Тот с подозрением глянул сначала на его руку в перчатке настолько засаленной и поношенной, что лучше не представлять где она успела побывать, потом ему в «лицо», где встретил только глупую гримасу противогаза, фыркнул и, пожелав всем собравшимся спокойной ночи, ушел обратно в гостиную, где, выключив свет, достаточно категорично улегся на диван.  
— Чего это он? — вполголоса спросил Уэйд, посмотрев ему вслед.  
Питер состроил ему рожу, призванную показать, что ответ очевиден и, взяв с тарелки один сэндвич, протянул ее Уэйду. Тот с готовностью взял бутерброд, но, поднеся его к тому месту, где у него должен был быть рот, а оказался фильтр, очевидно понял, что это был вовсе не жест доброй воли, а сущее издевательство.  
— Ты хитрый проныра, — прошипел Уэйд и снял противогаз. Еще с инцидента в мотеле на нем оставалась тряпичная маска, но она съехала, оставшись на голове в качестве шапочки и Питер, наконец, смог удовлетворить свое любопытство, в котором себе же старался не признаваться. Справа у Уэйда осталась только половина брови, вся скула и часть щеки были покрыты зажившими ожогами, переносицу пересекал шрам, верхняя губа слева тоже пострадала, как будто от того же лезвия. Питер сосредоточенно жевал, стараясь не показывать никакой заинтересованности.  
— Доволен? — буркнул Уэйд, тоже принявшись за скудный ужин.  
— Я предпочитаю знать своих знакомых в лицо, — отозвался Питер, отряхивая руки от хлебных крошек. Полежав в холодильнике, сэндвич сделался сухим и почти безвкусным, но после этого дня, Питеру и такое казалось подарком судьбы. Уэйд расправился со своей порцией так быстро, что, кажется, полностью разделял его точку зрения.  
— А больше ничего нет? Может ящерицу пожарим?  
— Ты собрался есть улики?  
— Вы собираетесь замолчать? — донеслось из гостиной. Питер извинился и закрыл дверь на кухню. К ней прилегала еще одна комната, используемая в детективном агентстве под нужды склада ценных улик. Там валялось все некогда найденное и не востребованное, от утерянных кейсов, до несгораемого шкафа. Там же стоял и старый диван, предшественник того, что теперь встречал посетителей в гостиной своим приличным видом и был занят Гарри. Питер зажег там свет, в очередной раз придя к выводу, что надо бы собраться и повыбрасывать большую часто вещей. Уэйд прошел за ним следом, стянув с головы не выполняющую своего предназначения маску и огляделся. Питер в очередной раз невольно сравнил его с собакой, попавшей в новый дом, и одернул себя. Да, Уэйд походил на золотистого ретривера даже цветом волос и выражением глаз, которые оказались карими, как у собаки, но эта аналогия вселяла слишком много неуместной симпатии к наемному убийце, который строит из себя недотепу как раз для того, чтобы к нему прониклись доверием.  
— А где ты будешь спать?  
— Что значит «где ты будешь спать»? На диване! — Питер повернулся к Уэйду и сделал вывод, что было гораздо лучше, когда его лицо было скрыто. Он так поднял брови, будто ему несправедливо дали по носу газетой. — Кресло раскладывается, я же не предлагаю тебе постелить на пол газету.  
— Ты вообще-то заставил меня тут остаться!  
«А ты выполняешь все, что тебе говорят сделать?» — подумал Питер, но вслух интересоваться не стал. Уэйд был в чем-то прав, поэтому Питер отдал ему валявшийся на диване плед, а сам укрылся своим плащом. Уэйд еще некоторое время возился с креслом, сопровождая это нескончаемыми комментариями, потом потушил свет и зажег лампу, очевидно решив занять себя книгой. Еще эта его страсть к чтению вселяла невольную симпатию, которую было никак не задушить. Питер отвернулся к спинке дивана от света и натянув плащ до самых ушей, скоро заснул.

***

«...Большая сероватая круглая туша, величиной, пожалуй, с медведя, медленно, с трудом вылезала из цилиндра. Высунувшись на свет, она залоснилась, точно мокрый ремень. Два больших темных глаза пристально смотрели на меня. У чудовища была круглая голова и, если можно так выразиться, лицо. Под глазами находился рот, края которого двигались и дрожали, выпуская слюну. Чудовище тяжело дышало, и все его тело судорожно пульсировало. Одно его тонкое щупальце упиралось в край цилиндра, другим оно размахивало в воздухе.»  
«Может, это марсианин был там в канализации?»  
— Марсиан не существует. Наверное… — Уэйд в очередной раз повернулся, но и здесь его поджидала впивающаяся в бок пружина.  
«Почему мы не пошли домой?»  
— Ну Питер же попросил нас… — Уэйд запнулся. Он старался не говорить о себе в множественном числе, поскольку не являлся королем Канады, чтобы говорить «Мы, его Величество». — Меня остаться. Вдруг ему нужна помощь? От его секретаря много помощи не дождешься.  
«Какой-то чистоплюй».  
— Хватит всех обзывать! Может он просто богатенький сынок, — Уэйд выключил лампу и постарался лечь. В темноте, без отвлекающего фактора, даже с пледом устроиться на этом Прокруcтовом ложе было просто невозможно. Отовсюду в него тыкало пружинами, а где их не было, не было и мягкой набивки. Уэйд чертыхнулся и слез с кресла, едва удержавшись от того, чтобы его пнуть. Завернувшись в плед, он сначала лег на вытоптанный ковер на полу в позе эмбриона, подложив под голову подушку с кресла, но тут же обнаружил невыносимый сквозняк и буквально за несколько минут продрог до костей. Даже на войне ему не часто приходилось спать в настолько нечеловеческих условиях. Питер без всякой совести спал на диване, хотя, кажется, тоже замерз под своим плащом, который и годился только для того, чтобы делать тебя похожим на детектива.  
«Нет».  
«Мне тоже не кажется, что это хорошая идея».  
Уэйд не внял голосам в голове, ему хотелось хоть немного поспать и согреться, а Питер был не таких внушительных размеров, чтобы на диване не осталось места. Приткнувшись у него за спиной, Уэйд укрыл обоих пледом и, обхватив Питера поперек корпуса рукой, чтобы не падать, уткнулся носом ему в шею под волосами. Мозги заметили, что это уж совсем чересчур, но от него приятно пахло мылом и никто не узнает. Уэйд вообще был довольно плохо подкован в эмоциональном плане и неважно разделял привязанности между собой. Зачастую, если кто-то ему нравился, то нравился совсем, и как друг, и как объект желания, и как личная собственность, отчего у Уэйда и возникали разногласия в межличностных отношениях. Никто не мог уделять ему столько внимания, сколько ему хотелось. Перестав быть подростком, он к этому привык, но Питер его понимал, хоть и имел несносный характер… Нос быстро согрелся, но Уэйд так и уснул, сопя Питеру в шею.  
«Нам самим с утра по шее дадут…»  
«Но детектив-то правда ничего».

***

Питера разбудил запах яичницы с беконом. Ночью он никак не мог заснуть от голода и холода, так что теперь запах еды сработал лучше трезвона будильника. Он довольно резко сел, принюхиваясь, и услышал звук падения, с последующими ругательствами. Посмотрев вниз, он увидел на полу Уэйда, еще более всклокоченного, чем вчера, потирающего левый бок.  
— Ты что тоже спал на диване?  
— Я замерз! — сообщил Уэйд, оглядываясь. В дневном свете комната выглядела еще плачевнее, напоминая бабулин чердак.  
— Я тоже. В сентябре еще рано включать отопление, но я чуть не окочурился, — Питер как ни в чем ни бывало слез с дивана и отправился на кухню. Конечно, это было странно, провести ночь в обнимку с другим мужчиной, но благодаря теплой туше Уэйда он хотя бы согрелся. Полярники вообще спали друг с другом голыми.  
Гарри, похоже, проснулся уже давно, поскольку в отличии от них с Уэйдом уже обрел человеческий облик и выглядел сейчас как денди, чинно поджаривающий яичницу. Фартук, позаимствованный у тетушки Мей, придавал ему довольно комичный, но при этом домашний вид.  
— Доброе утро, — потягиваясь, поприветствовал его Питер. Уэйд вывалился из подсобки, похожий на медведя после спячки, и сел за стол, подперев рукой помятое лицо.  
— Утро? Уже полдень, — Гарри разложил три порции по тарелкам, но до стола донес только свою, предоставив остальным возможность самим себя обслуживать. Заметив, что Уэйд еще пребывает в невменяемом состоянии и, кажется, снова уснул, Питер пробудил его, громко поставив перед ним тарелку, и тоже сел завтракать.  
— Спасибо, — Уэйд опять огляделся, как будто снова не понимая, куда он попал, и посмотрел в тарелку. — С ящеркой?  
— Со свинкой, — Гарри покачал головой и взял со стола газету. — И я надеюсь сегодня вы ликвидируете свою ящерку из холодильника, я не решился его открыть, даже чтобы поставить туда молоко.  
Питер поднял палец, жуя, очевидно чтобы сообщить, что все схвачено, но его внимание привлек газетный заголовок на не интересующей Гарри стороне газеты.  
— «Сбежавший из цирка аллигатор терроризирует Нью-Йорк»?  
Гарри перевернул газету и, скептически приподняв брови, зачитал:  
«Вчера, на пересечении Томпсон и Принц стрит, несколько очевидцев видели огромного аллигатора, передвигавшегося нетрадиционным для этих рептилий образом — на двух лапах. Аллигатор был одет в костюм…» Ну право слово, они совсем обленились, — Гарри отложил Daily Bugle, но остальные участники завтрака накинулись на газету, как голодные псы.  
«...аллигатор был одет в костюм и, по показаниям свидетелей, куда-то очень торопился. Попавшийся ему на пути автомобиль чудовище перевернуло одним взмахом лапы и продолжило дорогу. Остановившийся на гастролях в Нью-Йорке цыганский цирк, пока никаких комментариев произошедшему не давал». Когда они уволят уже этого писаку в самом деле? — Питер тоже остался недовольным содержанием статьи.  
— Видно же, что это ничерта не аллигатор!  
Все участники завтрака переглянулись, после чего Питер и Гарри пытливо уставились на Уэйда. Тот быстро почувствовал себя неловко от такого внимания и стал озираться в поисках своего противогаза, легко возвращающего его в зону комфорта из любой ситуации.  
— И ты оторвал ему хвост? — спросил Питер.  
— Он сам оторвался! Ты вчера накинулся на меня со своими обвинениями и я ничего же толком не смог рассказать! Кстати, отличная яичница, — обратившись к Гарри, заметил Уэйд.  
— Не отвлекайся. Что ты вчера видел? Оно опасно?  
— Оно меня чуть не сожрало! Значит так, когда я проводил тебя до дома и ты не поверил мне, что я видел в канализации чудовище, я пошел домой. Я был очень, очень обижен на тебя, очень...  
— Извини! — прервал Питер, кажется начав нащупывать нужное направление в котором стоит общаться с Уэйдом, — Я был смущен и обескуражен твоей историей. Что случилось потом?  
— И тут рядом с той забегаловкой, где вечно повар руки не моет, ко мне подходит какой-то профессор или доктор я не знаю, в университетах они все носят эти дурацкие костюмы из твида с кожаными заплатками на локтях. Он начинает тараторить что-то про то, что «они» разбежались и теперь всем грозит ужасная опасность и еще что-то про какого-то безумца и я клянусь, что я ничем его не разозлил, но вдруг он стал превращаться из просто однорукого профессора в Профессора Ящера! Сначала у него выросла рука…  
— Так, стой, стой, стой, — Питер поднял вилку. — Как выглядел этот твой «профессор»?  
— Как профессор! Ну, лет тридцать пять, может сорок, волосы коричневые, будто неделю их не расчесывал, очки. Он выглядел как будто месяц сидел где-то в подвале и только вчера вот вылез. Левой руки у него не было, пока он не стал ящерицей. Сначала выросла такая уродливая, вы бы видели, но потом он даже ничего стал на вид, только костюм дурацкий!  
— Это доктор Коннорс, — резюмировал Питер. — Я помню этот костюм, который ты описываешь, серо-коричневый такой?  
— Да, как будто ему мама жены его покупала на Рождество.  
— Таких подробностей я не знаю…  
Гарри встал из-за стола и подошел к раковине, с целью помыть свою тарелку.  
— Если бы в холодильнике не лежала часть «доктора Коннорса» я бы вам обоим вызвал психиатрическую неотложку.  
— Кстати, Питер, а у тебя есть жена? — Уэйд тоже доел, и, подперев подбородок рукой, воззрился на Питера, улыбаясь. Намедни точно такой же вопрос он получал от одной леди, увлекающейся воровством в особенно крупных масштабах. Почему преступность так заботит эта тема?  
— Нет, — Питер отодвинул тарелку, попомнив свою не сложившуюся свадьбу. — И это не имеет совершенно никакого отношения к тому монстру, которого ты видел в канализации.  
— Ага! Я же говорил тебе, что ты еще прибежишь ко мне за показаниями!  
— Я уже извинился, Уэйд.  
Уэйд нацепил на лицо кислую мину беспробудного скепсиса.  
— Этого было как-то маловато.  
— Этого было вполне достаточно, — Питер скрестил руки на груди. То же самое сделал и Уэйд.  
— Ты грубишь людям на пустом месте, а потом делаешь вид, что ничего не было!  
— Он просто иногда не думает, что несет, — заметил Гарри, выходя из кухни. С этими двумя стало как-то чересчур шумно.  
— Вот именно!  
— Да вы что в самом деле! — Питер встал из-за стола и поставил обе тарелки в раковину, даже и не подумав о том, что стоит их помыть. — Извини пожалуйста, что не отнесся к тебе с должной серьезностью, не каждый день мне заявляют о ящерах у забегаловок и осьминогах в канализации. Я был ужасно не прав. Так лучше?  
— Не искренне, но лучше. Я не знаю был это осьминог или нет, теперь я уже сомневаюсь! У него было всего два щупальца из тех, что я успел рассмотреть. И оно тоже пыталось меня убить!  
— Я знаю тебя два дня и мне тоже перманентно хочется тебя убить, меня вообще удивляет как ты дожил-то до своих лет, — пробурчал Питер. Открыв холодильник, он уже возился с хвостом, отрезая от него образцы для лабораторного исследования. Где-то в глубине души Питер надеялся, что за ночь хвост истлеет и рассыплется в прах, как это случалось с подобными уликами во многих произведениях, но увы, он по-прежнему был во плоти, доказывая своим существованием всю справедливость обид Уэйда. Собрав все образцы и достав пробирку со слизью осьминога из отдела для яиц в холодильнике, Питер встал и рассовал все это по карманам. — Собирайся, пойдешь со мной в университет, — бросил он Уэйду по пути в ванную. Нужно было хотя бы умыться.  
— С меня разве не сняты все подозрения? — возмутился Уэйд.  
— Конечно нет, вдруг ты давно все это задумал и заказал статейку про этого крокодила в Daily Bugle? — послышалось из ванной сквозь шум воды из крана.  
— Да за кого ты меня принимаешь? И где я по-твоему взял хвост?  
Питер прошел мимо него в подсобку, сделав рукой жест, показывающий, что он наблюдает за ним и вернулся на кухню с плащом, изрядно за ночь измявшимся. Питер заметил это обстоятельство и не стал его надевать, просто повесив на руку. Уэйд не выдержал давления и тоже пошел умываться. По возвращении его мало того, что заставили причесаться, так еще и не разрешили никак скрыть свое уродство, вынудив изображать из себя штатского. Уэйд еще сильнее надулся, нашел у себя в рюкзаке свой армейский платок и повязал на шею, закопавшись в него по самый нос.  
— Принесите чая, — попрощался с ними Гарри, не отрываясь от биржевой сводки, все это время интересовавшей его куда больше, чем огромные ящерицы. Очевидно, он с нетерпением ждал, когда же его отец-миллиардер пойдет ко дну.

***

Джек Хаммер был изобретателем, изобретения которого не были никому нужны. Не то, чтобы это были бесполезные изобретения. Самому ему казалось, что ему просто не хватает лоска и настойчивости, чтобы получить работу, которую уводили из под носа какие-то хлыщи в хорошо отглаженных рубашках. Как или иначе, есть у тебя постоянная работа или нет, ты очень не любишь, когда квартиранты отвлекают тебя от оной своими идиотскими жалобами.  
— Простите, мистер Хаммер, но мне кажется, что я больше не смогу снимать у вас комнату, — Джек вздохнул и сдвинул на лоб очки, защищающие его глаза при сварке деталей.  
— Я же миллион раз простил, просто «Джек» и не врывайся ко мне, когда я работаю! Что не так, Боб? Во двор зашла соседская корова? Она очень пуглива, стоит просто прикрикнуть на нее и она уйдет!  
От наличия квартиранта зависело многое. Например: сможет ли Джек в ближайший месяц выплатить налог на дом, доставшийся ему в наследство. Не придется ли ему, расставшись с имуществом, снимать квартиру на двоих со своим единственным в мире приятелем Уэйдом Уилсоном, терпеть которого было сродни божьей каре. Уэйд, хоть и был практически основным источником дохода у занявшегося торговлей оружием Джека Хаммера, в быту был несносен и даже скорее опасен для простого смертного. Боб был просто подарком судьбы. Во время войны он случайно стал работать на врага, отчего теперь его разыскивали федералы. Снимать жилье за пределами крупных городов для него было единственным решением, к тому же он так боялся попасться, что целиком и полностью полагался на Джека во всем, что касалось конспирации, а у него самого рыльце давно уже было в пушку.  
— Нет… Джек. Вы разве не замечали, что от соседей идет за вонь?  
— Я не выхожу на улицу. Осень, к чему такие излишества, — Джек выключил паяльную лампу, и стал подниматься по лестнице из подвала. Сколько он уже не выходил из дома? Неделю? Уэйд где-то запропастился и нужда в этой стрессовой процедуре совсем отпала. Джек проследовал за Бобом на улицу и, встав на крыльце, потянул носом воздух. Боб был прав, воздух был наполнен запахом метантиола, как будто где-то рядом полегло целое пастбище.  
— Нужно просто пойти к соседям и разобраться. Ты хочешь, чтобы этим занялся я?  
Боб был среднего роста блондином с вечно выражающим испуг взглядом голубых глаз и походил бы на мистера Америку, если бы не вечно поджатый хвост. Джек же был на пол головы его ниже, сутулился и своим всклокоченным видом напоминал алкоголика.  
— С вашей стороны, как домовладельца, это было бы…  
— Хорошо! — перебил Джек. Справа от его, в нескольких милях, жила семья Темплов, переехавших из Техаса. Как-то попавшись на глаза Инесс Темпл, Уэйд едва унес ноги. Девица была в самом соку и, кажется, питала какую-то извращенную приязнь к людям со слегка подпорченной внешностью. Ее нынешний приятель Алекс, тоже иногда у Джека закупавшийся, отличался от Уэйда с его исполосованной рожей разве что прической. В целом, реднеки были довольно приятными и полезными соседями и вряд ли бы упустили из виду такой вопиющий запах разложения. Этот вариант нечеловеческой вони Джек решил оставить на потом. Оставался только грузный ученый, недавно купивший участок на юге. Джеку он сразу не понравился своей напыщенностью признанного научного светила. Пыхтел по ночам автомобилем и часто принимал гостей из города, нервируя квартиранта. Всячески препятствовал работе полиции, когда в озере на его участке утонуло с концами несколько человек.  
Где-то недели три назад он куда-то запропастился, но не так давно снова вернулся, перебудив всех в округе пыхтением своего драндулета и больше не показывался. Джек все никак не мог вспомнить как его звали, ну да и ладно.  
— Я разберусь, — заверил он Боба, направившись к гаражу, где обитал его потрепанный мотоцикл. Если бы у них было больше соседей, с профессором давно бы разобрались уже с помощью факелов и вил. Но, похоже, придется применять к этому Доктору Франкенштейну дипломатию, во всяком случае до тех пор, пока не объявится Уэйд, способный непринужденно совмещать дипломатию с мордобоем.

***

Уэйд готов был завыть. Было скучно. Скучно! Сидеть и ждать, когда умник детектив закончит со своими бесчисленными анализами. К ним уже даже пытались подкатить какие-то миловидные студентки, но унылый внешний вид голодного и измученного Уэйда всех распугал.  
«Ску-у-учно».  
— Скучно.  
«Мы тоже когда-то учились в университете».  
— Я не помню такого.  
«А кем мы хотели быть?»  
«Лингвистом».  
— Лингвистом? Вот откуда я знаю три языка…  
«Четыре. И немного китайский».  
— Выходит, я умный…  
«Не совсем пень, не стану спорить».  
Уэйд накрыл лежащую на правой руке голову левой и умоляюще посмотрел на Питера, колдующего с какими-то химическими вещами за гранью понимания нормального человека.  
— Ты как будто с кем-то разговариваешь? — не посмотрев на него, спросил Питер. Уэйду нравилось представлять, как он сажает Питера верхом на свои колени и они долго целуются, забросив все скучные вещи. На большее он пока не решался, поскольку даже воображаемый Питер был очень с ним строг.  
— У меня раздвоение личности, — буднично отозвался Уэйд, не меняя своей позы, выражающей крайнюю степень отчаяния. — Растроение… Расщепление, точно. Так врач говорил.  
Питер хмыкнул и уставился в микроскоп. В своем воображении, Уэйд обнимал его со спины, утыкаясь носом в шею в то же место под волосами, где ему ночью посчастливилось согреть нос. Но в реальности он по-прежнему лежал лицом в лабораторный стол.  
— Как ты думаешь, Питер, мы могли бы начать встречаться?  
— Это не осьминог, — выпрямившись, ответил Питер. Это было не совсем то, чего ожидал Уэйд в ответ на свой вопрос.  
«Мне начинает казаться, что он намеренно игнорирует все наши поползновения».  
— Ты что-то сказал? — растерянно спросил Питер, но Уэйд только выпрямился и покачал головой.  
— И кто же это?  
— По-правде говоря, это смесь человеческой слюны и кожных выделений, действительно похожих на слизь головоногих моллюсков… Без всяких следов белкового разложения, даже после дня в холодильнике, так что наличие этого запаха я объяснить не могу.  
— А что на счет ящерицы?  
— Вполне возможно, что это ядозуб. Хвост не похож по окрасу, но…  
— Профессор не походил на мексиканца. Они же в Мексике живут?  
— Преимущественно…

***

То, что Уэйда пора было отпустить на волю, пока он окончательно не зачах, стало очевидно как только Питер оторвался от микроскопа. Атмосфера храма знаний, похоже, оказывала на него такое же пагубное воздействие, как отсутствие активности для охотничьей собаки. Он даже не отреагировал на девушек, желавших с ними познакомиться около часа назад. Питер не знал наверняка был ли Уэйд дамским угодником, но почему-то он именно таковым ему и представлялся. В общем, дела были плохи, а все возможные анализы сделаны, пора было выбираться, чтобы посетить вчерашнее место происшествия.  
Но не успел Питер собрать оборудование, чтобы вернуть его на место, как к ним подошла лаборантка. Уэйд, опять уронивший голову на стол, снова выпрямился, уже начав явно злоупотреблять собачьими повадками.  
— Мистер Паркер? — спросила лаборантка, пытливо осматривая его стол, проверяя не испачкал и не испортил ли чего студент в своих изысканиях.  
— Чем могу быть полезен, мэм?  
— Сжальтесь… — взвыл Уэйд и опять уткнулся в стол.  
— Вас к телефону, — лаборантка показала Питеру, куда ему стоит направиться и тот, очевидно зная дорогу, оставил Уэйда с ней наедине. — А вы…  
— Уэйд, — подняв глаза на девушку, представился он, но это лаборантку отнюдь не удовлетворило. У нее были злые очки и волосы стянуты в тугой пучок, но на личико она была столь миловидной, что Уэйд не стал артачиться. — Уэйд Уилсон, мэм.  
— Очень хорошо, мистер Уилсон, — похвалила его девушка, за то что Уэйд знает свое имя и даже умеет его называть. — Помогите мне отнести оборудование.  
— Есть, мэм, — Уэйд машинально отдал честь и поднялся, покорно приняв у лаборантки из рук все химические штуки, которые по ее мнению можно доверить мужчине без опасения, что это безмозглое существо их сломает.  
— Вашему другу до докторской диссертации осталось только ее написать, — заметила лаборантка, расставляя по полкам склянки из коробки у Уэйда в руках. — А вы над чем работаете?  
— Над влиянием феромонов на поведение человека, — правдиво ответил Уэйд, правда, просто повторив то, что ему сообщило левое полушарие.  
— Весьма интересная тема. Многие утверждают, что доказать то, что любовь — это химия, значит разрушить ее магию. Но разве изменятся наши чувства, если мы будем знать откуда они? — вопрос был явно риторическим, поскольку лаборантка, закончив с уборкой, просто дежурно улыбнулась Уэйду и ушла. Питер нашел его среди полок по ее наводке, вынул у него из рук коробку от препаратов и повел к выходу, по дороге объясняя суть телефонного звонка:  
— Сейчас ты взбодришься. Мне позвонил Гарри. К нему только что заявился какой-то джентльмен, который утверждает, что его домовладелец уехал утром к соседу и до сих пор не вернулся, хотя до соседа 10 минут езды.  
— Ну, запили наверное, за городом такое случается, — покинув университет, Уэйд правда немного ожил. Во всяком случае, снова начал разговаривать.  
— Нет, его домовладелец «ненавидит людей и проводит время в их обществе только если они ему угрожают»...  
— У меня есть один такой знакомый, — встрял Уэйд.  
— Так вот, этот домовладелец обещал разобраться почему от соседей так несет «какой-то тухлятиной», Гарри сказал, что клиент пытался воспроизвести название какого-то химического элемента, но чересчур волновался, я держу пари, что он говорил о ментантиоле.  
— Постой, — Уэйд сам остановился, почему-то восприняв свои слова в буквальном смысле. — Этот припадочный не сказал Гарри как зовут его домовладельца?  
Питер не стал останавливаться в буквальном смысле и потянул Уэйда за рукав.  
— Джек Хаммер. Но ты только пред..  
— Это и есть мой знакомый! Эти чертовы зловонные осьминоги украли моего единственного друга, кроме тебя!  
Уэйд продолжал тормозить движение, поэтому Питер настойчиво тащил его вперед, взяв за плечо.  
— У тебя хорошие дедуктивные способности, — похвалил Питер. Возможно, если Уэйд всерьез считает его своим другом, удастся увести его с преступной тропы, раз уж он часто реагирует на тебя, как пес на своего человека.  
— Дедуктивные способности! На свете наверное есть всего один человек, который со своей мизантропией вынужден сдавать комнату. При этом живет за городом и его квартирант не может обратиться в полицию, а идет во вшивое детективное агентство, потому что находится в государственном розыске!  
— Я бы попросил…  
— Извини! Когда я читал в газете ваши потрясающие объявления, я думал что у вас хотя бы есть Шерлок и Ватсон, и Глэдстоун, но один Шерлок, как бы хороша ни была миссис Хадсон, всех преступлений не раскроет.  
Питер понял его точку зрения, и не сказать, чтобы она была не верна. Некоторые дела «застаивались», как, например, дело пресловутого мистера Вэя, лишь потому что в детективном агентстве, состоящем из одного Питера, не хватало рук. Уэйд был не лучшим кандидатом в помощники. Он был не собран, Питер до сих пор не понимал что можно от него ожидать, его разыскивала полиция, у него было расщепление личности по его же собственным словам и, черт подери, Уэйд был убийцей. Но при этом он оказался внимателен, не глуп и легко брал след, если ему было интересно. Вполне бы сошел за Глэдстоуна при хорошем руководстве. Возможно, это решение было большой ошибкой, но Питер все же озвучил его вслух:  
— А ты не хотел бы быть Ватсоном или Глэдстоуном?  
— Я?.. — Уэйд снова замедлил шаг, глядя на Питера так, будто тот только что сделал ему долгожданное предложение руки и сердца. — Но я не медик, и не похож на бульдога, и я в тебя влюблен. Мне все равно можно?  
— Что прости? — Питер остановился напротив него, так и не убрав руку у него с плеча, так что получилось слишком уж доверительно.  
— Я не медик, и не…  
— Ты в меня влюблен?  
— В тебя что не влюблялся никто ни разу? Почему именно этот пункт смутил тебя больше остальных? По-твоему я похож на бульдога?  
Питер вздохнул, мотнул головой и продолжил путь, подтолкнув Уэйда рукой. Он был прав, как будто в него ни разу не влюблялись. Это происходило даже слишком часто и порой приносило некоторые неудобства.  
— На ретривера ты похож. Хороший нюх, красивая шерсть и ноль охранных качеств. Для детективных нужд сгодится, — искренним был Уэйд или нет, Питеру понравилось насколько хорошо он отделил общечеловеческие ценности от того, что принято удивляться, если другой мужчина вдруг признался тебе в любви.  
— А у меня будет гонорар? — Уэйд сам ускорил шаг, что заставило Питера на секунду почувствовать себя так, будто ему повезло в рыбалке.  
— Не думаю, что такой большой, как за убийства невинных людей, но на оплату квартиры и еду хватит.  
— На самом деле за убийства редко платят много. Конечно, иногда бывает повезет, но…  
— Я не хочу об этом слушать. Если ты мне помогаешь — никаких убийств.  
Уэйд, похоже, крепко задумался, но не успел придти к каким-либо выводам, поскольку здание детективного агентства было уже через дорогу.

***

В детективном агентстве царила нервная обстановка. Питер и Уэйд так и не выполнили просьбу Гарри о покупке чая, поэтому и без того нервному клиенту все подливали кофе.  
— Привет, Боб, — с порога поприветствовал его Уэйд, улыбнувшись самым обаятельным образом, демонстрируя, что работа канадских дантистов не пойдет насмарку, даже если половину твоего лица можно спокойно выбрасывать на помойку. От одного звука его голоса Боб вскочил, снова сел и, с мольбой воззрившись на них с Питером, проговорил:  
— Добрый день, мистер Уилсон… сэр, вы отлично выглядите со своим… настоящим лицом.  
— Спасибо, — Уэйд тут же скис, припомнив, что полдня провел в общественных местах с этой рожей. — Что же, наш доблестный агент разведки не смог сопроводить худосочного ученого к соседу-людоеду? — скрестив руки на груди, поинтересовался Уэйд. Не то, чтобы Джек Хаммер, а Уэйд называл его просто Уизл, был так ему близок и дорог, но Уэйд всегда чувствовал некоторое покровительство над людьми, практически не способными за себя постоять.  
— Слушайте вы, мистер Уэйд, — Гарри встал с кресла. Питер в этот момент отметил у Уэйда на лице то выражение, с которым животное прижимает уши, готовясь уклониться. Предоставив миссис Хадстон и Глэдстоуну разбираться самим, Питер повесил плащ на вешалку и прошел в гостиную к злосчастному квартиранту мистера Хаммера. — То, что глава нашей организации вам почему-то симпатизирует и до сих пор не спустил вас с лестницы, не дает вам права в таком тоне говорить с нашими клиентами.  
— Тем более, если ты теперь тоже нас работаешь, — ехидным тоном добавил Питер. Конечно, он был уязвлен, что Гарри уличил его в «симпатии» к Уэйду, но не то, чтобы он был очень не прав. Иначе Уэйда и правда давно бы спустили с лестницы.  
— Он у нас работает?  
«Да он же натащит грязи на ковер». — мысленно добавил Питер.  
Гарри не встретил от Уэйда сопротивления, и сел, от возмущения взявшись за чтение лежавшего на журнальном столике Weird Tales, к которому редко притрагивался, не испытывая тяги к подобным историям. Уэйд же, похоже, бессовестно воспользовался покровительством главы и подпирал дверной косяк с самым безмятежным видом. Боб следил за этими внутренними распрями, как за матчем по пинг-понгу, но когда обнаружил перед собой самого мистера детектива, немного даже успокоился, достаточно внятно изложив суть дела в первые руки. Через четверть часа вся компания, исключая Гарри, не пожелавшего иметь с этим ничего общего, уже тряслась в такси, следовавшем в направлении дома Джека Хаммера. Уэйду даже позволили взять с собой все свои игрушки на случай, если дипломатия и убеждение не сработают против осьминогоподобных монстров из недр холодного космоса. Не было никаких доказательств, что они явились именно оттуда, как и того, что у соседей Уизла просто не прокис чан капусты, но Питер рассудил, что лучше быть начеку, чем попасть в глупое положение.

***

Доктор Курт Коннорс давно не приближался к обелиску, и сила Ящера ослабла. Обессилело и его человеческое тело, он был жалок и беспомощен, забившись в свою каморку под землей, куда не добиралось зловоние несчастных тварей Октавиуса. Беспризорники и умалишенные, ставшие его материалом для экспериментов с силой, которую не стоило даже называть, даже шепотом произносить имя этой мерзости, чуждой человеческому миру, слонялись теперь, обезображенные, в своих клетках, утратив остатки разума, совершенно лишившись человеческого облика. Он ничем не лучше. Силы, не ведающие добра и зла, не смогут принести излечения. Сделав едиными плоть и смерть не избежишь смерти и безумия, только принесешь в мир зло, с которым сам же не сможешь справиться.  
Когда Отто Октавиус только добился успеха в своих изысканиях, сумев совместить современную науку и знания древних алхимиков, какими глупцами они были! Заключенный в древнем обелиске портал обещал человечеству силу и бессмертие, если только оно сможет объединить свой дух, свою плоть с тем, что его убивает. Знало ли спящее по ту сторону создание, божество ли, хтонический монстр, не ведающий добра и зла, насколько жалкие создания — люди — смогли пробудить его к жизни? Тогда им казалось, что оно желает сотрудничества. Но скоро стало ясно, что обелиск несет только смерть, пока червоточина не закроется. Первый подопытный, подвергшийся «излучению», тут доктор Коннорс горько усмехнулся, добровольно зашедший в несущую смерть комнату, излечился от своей врожденной хромоты в течении пяти минут. По прошествии пятнадцати, только лошадиная доза транквилизатора позволила ученым затолкать чудовище в клетку. Голова подопытного разбухла, глаза почернели и едва не вывалились из орбит. Челюсть деформировалась в уродливый клюв, на руках появились присоски с ядовитыми жалами. Поняв, что допустили ошибку, они вычислили, что для успешного объединения подопытный должен быть болен смертельно. Не желая больше допускать несчастий невинных людей, доктор Коннорс провел следующий опыт на себе, введя себе яд ядозуба, прежде чем подвергнуться излучению. Тогда им показалось, что они совершили чудо, прорыв в науке и медицине, когда ни по прошествии часа, ни дня доктор Коннорс не мутировал в богомерзкую тварь, обуреваемую желанием только рвать и поглощать все живое на своем пути. Его новая рука, заменившая ту, что он потерял на фронте, отлично слушалась и не подавала признаков собственной злой воли, пока через некоторое время разум чудовища, Ящера, не стал захватывать его собственный. Люди казались ему жалкими слизняками, которых нужно либо привести к спасению, либо уничтожить. Он не убивал, но готов был сделать это в каждую секунду.  
Он должен был остановить это, но разум Октавиуса уже нельзя было излечить от идеи объединения миров для «общего блага». Десяток невинных жизней, которые унесли его эксперименты по созданию «идеального» человека не открыли ему глаза. Отто обезумел. Обелиск захватил его рассудок настолько, что сам ученый становился идеальным сосудом для того, чтобы пронести в мир нечеловеческое зло.  
Его нужно было остановить любой ценой. Доктор Коннорс нетвердо поднялся, опираясь на стол, заваленный книгами и бумагами с вычислениями.

***

Уизл остановил свою колымагу у колодца, немного поодаль от дома дражайшего соседа. Еще издали завидев почерневший от времени особняк викторианской эпохи, Уизл чуть не развернул мотоцикл к дому. Гнездо доктора Франкенштейна, в котором по ночам во время сильных гроз творятся неописуемые зверства, стояло прямо перед ним, не стоит даже напрягать воображение. Из колодца тянуло не только сыростью. Отчетливый запах метантиола, густо заполнявший воздух вокруг дома ужасов, рядом с колодцем резко усиливался. Уизл достал из кармана платок и повязал его на лицо, в попытке хоть как-то укрыться от несносной вони.  
— В конце концов, какого черта, — подбодрил себя он, решительно зашагав к дому. Если проклятого профессора нет дома, он готов был поклясться всем святым, влезет в чего чертову хибару за объяснениями. Уизл постучал. Выждав несколько минут, прислушиваясь к звукам за дверью, постучал снова. В доме определенно кто-то был, там слышались шаги, но открывать никто не торопился.  
— Эй вы, там..! — Уизл снова постучал. — Откройте, это сосед!  
Из-за двери раздался какой-то странный звук, похожий то ли на рычание, то ли на стрекот. Уизл отступил от двери и, тихо, стараясь вообще не дышать, отошел от крыльца. Его единственным решением сейчас было сесть на мотоцикл и уехать отсюда к черту, чтобы никогда, никогда, никогда больше не возвращаться. Можно рассказать Уэйду о доме ужасов по соседству, ему по нраву такие развлечения. План был отличным, но когда Уизл обернулся к колодцу, то увидел перекинутое через его край щупальце. На конце щупальца из него торчала человеческая кисть, покрытая слизью, как и вся конечность. В отличие от щупальца, рука казалась мертвой. Присосавшись круглыми присосками к гладкому камню колодца, щупальце видимым мышечным усилием извлекло на поверхность часть туши, к которой крепилось. Увидев на лоснящейся осьминожьей морде искаженное человеческое лицо, Уизл зажал себе рот и побежал. Из-за двери, в которую он так уверенно колошматил минутой ранее, уже ломилось нечто, издававшее те леденящие душу звуки. Уизла хватило только на то, чтобы обежать дом кругом, где его взору предстало самое невообразимое. В затянутом железной сеткой загоне толпилось примерно пять таких существ. Каждое из них имело отдаленное сходство с человеком: все передвигались на двух ногах, на ком-то из них еще даже сохранились лохмотья одежды. Но на каждого из них будто нахлобучили сверху по осьминогу! У кого-то щупальцами стали руки, у кого-то они торчали вокруг рта уродливыми извивающимися отростками. Хуже всего была разбухшая, пульсирующая голова одного из монстров, через полупрозрачный покров которой виднелся человеческий мозг. И вдруг Уизла кто-то окликнул. Это помогло ему собраться и справиться с тошнотой и паникой. Из открытого окна в подвал на него смотрел вполне нормальный человек, кажется, пытавшийся привлечь его внимание уже несколько минут.  
— Сюда, скорее! Пока они вас не почуяли.  
Уизл послушался и пролез в окно подвала всего за пару секунд до того, как тварь из колодца добралась до того места, где он только что стоял. Уизл не мог оторваться от грязного стекла, наблюдая, как тварь озирается, вращая круглыми черными глазами, расположенными побокам уродливой, распухшей головы.  
— Идемте скорее, я спрячу вас! — спасший его человек настойчиво потянул его за рукав рубашки. — Вам повезло, что ящерица чувствует перспективную добычу ничуть не хуже этих несчастных, иначе они разорвали бы вас!  
— Что это за чертовщина? — Уизл спрыгнул с ящика, придвинутого к окну подвала, и поспешно последовал за своим спасителем в открытый люк на полу. Лестница освещалась парой масляных ламп и вела куда-то еще ниже под землю.  
— Неудавшиеся эксперименты доктора Отто Октавиуса, — спустившись на каменный пол подземелья, человек поставил свою лампу на ступени и, дождавшись Уизла, протянул ему единственную руку. — Доктор Курт Коннорс, а теперь пожалуйста следуйте за мной. Ни на что не смотрите и не отставайте, находясь здесь, вы подвергаетесь огромной опасности.  
— Джек Хаммер… — отозвался Уизл и подал доктору Коннорсу лампу. Если на улице, даже на мотоцикле в рубашке и изношенном жилете он чувствовал себя довольно комфортно, здесь холод едва ли не сразу пробрал его до костей. Коридор, по которому его вели, не освещался и был снабжен дверьми с каждой стороны, но, следуя совету ни на что не смотреть, Уизл старался даже не думать что за ними может находиться. Доктор Коннорс довел его до какой-то комнатушки в самом конце коридора. Уизлу понравилось, что она снабжена тяжелой дверью.  
— Вот ключи, — Уизл принял у доктора ключи, услужливо подержав лампу, пока тот их искал. — Запритесь изнутри и не открывайте дверь ни при каких обстоятельствах, пока я не позову вас. Только если вы будете уверены, что я мертв — спасайтесь. Бегите тем же путем, что мы пришли сюда. Если подопытный гонится за вами — просто бегите. Они не могут догнать человека на суше.  
— Постойте, постойте, Док… что значит я буду уверен, что вы мертвы? — Такой вариант развития сюжета Уизлу совсем не понравился. — Что происходит?  
— Я должен остановить это. Любой ценой, — доктор Коннорс взял у него лампу и решительно зашагал прочь. Уизлу оставалось лишь последовать его совету и запереться в кабинете доктора Коннорса.

***

— Я не пойду туда, даже не предлагайте мне, я туда не пойду! — категорично заявил Боб, когда такси доставило его и практически весь состав детективного агентства «Паучья сеть» к дому соседа его домовладельца.  
— Почему соседи вообще его не сожгли? — довольно искренне спросил Уэйд, оглядывая почерневшее от времени викторианское строение. Колонны крыльца покосились, крыша кое-где проседала, несколько ступеней провалилось. Стекла были настолько мутными, что за ними невозможно было что-то разобрать. И главное: здесь стояла настолько нестерпимая вонь, что Уэйд пренебрег тем, что Питер сравнил его с красивым ретривером и надел противогаз, одолжив газовую маску на половину лица и Питеру, достав все из своего бездонного рюкзака.  
— Вам никто и не предлагает идти с нами, мистер… — Питер вспомнил, что никто так и не спросил у Боба полного имени, а тот не воспользовался возникшей паузой, чтобы представиться. — Мистер Боб.  
Таксист тоже был бы рад покинуть эту зловонную дыру поскорее, поэтому вскорости Уэйд и Питер остались наедине с домом ужасов доктора Франкенштейна.  
— Постучимся? — спросил Питер, но заметил, что Уэйд уже прислушивается, медленно озираясь по сторонам.  
— Ты когда-нибудь делал вещи… Ну знаешь. Опасные вещи? Прости, что спрашиваю, ты же детектив, но…  
— Но я не произвожу впечатление человека, участвовавшего в спец. операциях? — помог ему Питер.  
Уэйд покивал головой, не прекращая прислушиваться.  
— Нет, когда началась война мне было еще мало лет, а потом меня не взяли на фронт из-за зрения…  
Уэйд вдруг прервал его и потащил за угол дома, помахав рукой на уровне шеи, что означало что пора замолчать. Он высунулся из-за угла, Питер последовал его примеру. По двору медленно, едва волоча ноги, шел человек. Казалось, что у него на голове надет мешок, руки выглядели непропорционально длинными и как будто были лишены костей. Когда человек немного приблизился, Питер понял, что это не мешок: это и была его голова. Череп человека продолжало тело осьминога. Лицо несчастного было растянуто на нем, как резиновая маска и лоснилось от слизи. Человеческие глаза были мертвы и пусто смотрели наверх, когда как глаза моллюска, расположенные по бокам головы, вращались, обозревая окрестности.  
Уэйд спрятался за угол, прислонившись к стенке и недовольно что-то просопел в противогазе. Не трудно было догадаться, что это был очередной упрек в недоверии.  
Питер огляделся и заметил, что совсем недалеко от них, рядом с пустым проволочным загоном есть приоткрытое окно, по всей вероятности ведущее в подвал. Им нужно было проникнуть в дом, и существо ковыляло прямо в их направлении — иной вариант придумать сложно.  
Питер влез в окно легко, слегка зажмурился от грохота, с которым ввалился в него Уэйд, который, оступившись, упал с придвинутого к окну деревянного ящика.  
— Извините, — пискнул Уэйд, поднимаясь с пола. — Я просто не очень умный.  
— Хорошо, что ты это хотя бы признаешь, — прошипел Питер. На полу подвала был открытый люк. Обшарпанная каменная лестница, освещенная несколькими масляными лампами, уводила в темноту. Питер сделал пару шагов вниз, снял со стены одну из ламп и медленно пошел вниз. Уэйд воспользовался достижениями современности и включил карманный фонарик. Лестница вела чуть ли не в преисподнюю. Внизу ни одного источника света не оказалось, кроме тонкой полоски, слабо выбивающейся из-под двери в самом конце длинного коридора. Сам коридор по всей длине был снабжен несколькими дверьми.  
— Как в тюрьме… — подметил Уэйд и, подойдя к одной из дверей, посветил фонариком в небольшое зарешеченное окошко на уровне глаз. — Никого, — сообщил Уэйд, отойдя от двери. — Только склянки какие-то.  
Питер проверил другую дверь и обнаружил за ней примерно то же самое, что описал Уэйд: несколько деревянных стеллажей, заставленных химическим оборудованием.  
— Пошли туда, — шепнул Питер, стянув с носа респиратор и указывая на дверь, за которой горел свет. Под землей по какой-то причине запах почти не чувствовался. В свете электрического фонаря коридор не казался таким зловещим, теряя сходство со средневековой пыточной. Удобного окошка на двери в конце коридора не оказалось и, Уэйд, присев, посмотрел в замочную скважину. С другой стороны в нее был вставлен ключ.  
— Подстава, — Уэйд встал, оглядываясь. От двери в обе стороны шел точно такой же неосвещенный коридор, как и тот, по которому они только что прошли. Питер пожал плечами и постучал в дверь. Ответа не последовало.  
— Эй, там кто-нибудь есть? У вас во дворе…  
— Бездомный, — помог ему Уэйд. — Бездомный пьяница, совершенно лишившийся человеческого облика.  
— Мы из полиции и могли бы его забрать, — добавил Питер.  
— А еще мы могли бы выломать дверь, если вы не отзоветесь, судя по запаху вы там уже не слишком-то живы!  
— Вот не надо только дверь ломать, — послышалось с другой стороны. — Что за манера, чуть что сразу вышибать дверь!  
Уэйд наклонил голову и, кажется, круглые стекла его противогаза снова выразили его настоящее удивление.  
— Уизл, это ты там что ли?  
— Уэйд?  
— Дверь открой, прежде чем подпускать в голос ноток счастливого воссоединения, — посоветовал Уэйд, и, после шуршания ключа в скважине, дверь все-таки открылась.  
— Заходите внутрь, — скомандовал Уизл, и спешно закрыл за ними дверь. У Питера создалось ощущение, что еще где-то курсе на первом он видел в университете и этот заношенный жилетик и эту физиономию, с институтских времен не утратившую сходства с заостренной мордочкой куницы, но поросшую двухдневной щетиной. — Во дворе и правда беспризорный пьяница, или вы мне наврали?  
— Мы наврали, — признался Уэйд.  
— Мы думали, что вы нам не поверите, — объяснился Питер.  
— Иронично, — отметил Уизл. — Кто-нибудь из вас знает латынь? Я потом объясню что я здесь делаю, и что здесь делаете вы, просто… это более срочно.  
Питер знал латынь на уровне химика и чистосердечно предложил свою помощь, но когда Уизл подвел его к лежавшей на столе книге, стало ясно, что здесь нужны знания глубже. Если бы кто-то из них изучал языки… Так, минуточку. Кто-то из них изучал языки и вместо того, чтобы помочь, сейчас таращится на террариум с ящерицей!  
— Уэйд!  
— Чего?  
— Ты говорил, что ты лингвист, — напомнил Питер.  
— Не правда.  
— У него вообще есть образование?  
— Я не окончил институт, там было скучно, я пошел воевать, — раздраженно сообщил Уэйд, но все-таки подошел к столу, склонившись над открытой на нем книгой. — Эм… «Алхимик может стать вместилищем для Бога, если процедура…» или… короче суть в том, что Алхимик может стать сосудом для Бога, если все будет сделано правильно. Получит легионы слуг и приведет мир к рассвету, — Уэйд посмотрел на своих слушателей и перевернул страницу, — Объединив миры, не ищи дороги назад, гибель слабого неминуема во имя новой жизни. Вы же понимаете, что это не литературный перевод, я не очень…  
— Читай дальше! — приказным тоном перебил его Питер. Сейчас его не очень заботила литературность перевода, а на строчке про «легионы слуг» у него уже возникли мысли на счет того, что он понимает о чем идет речь.  
— «Бог лечит болезни и дарует бессмертие, взамен он просит лишь единство». «Единство» с ним, я не знаю как лучше сказать. А вот, наверное самое важное: «никогда не начинайте ритуал».  
— Им не кажется, что это стоило написать большими буквами в самом начале книги? — спросил Уизл.  
— А почему у нас тут кружок чтения? Довольно странное место для подобных посиделок!  
— Уэйд, мне кажется, что вышеупомянутый «легион слуг» в своем малом количестве слоняется сейчас вокруг дома, — объяснил Питер.  
— В малом количестве? — возмутился Уизл. — Их там было штук шесть! Не легион, конечно, но мне хватило.  
— О, тут написано, что можно обратить ритуал вспять, направив энергию червоточины наоборот. Я ничего не понимаю, но надо, в общем, у некого «обелиска» произнести, — Уэйд начал было читать, что нужно произнести, но вовремя сообразил, что не стоит ломать язык раньше времени, тем более с риском вызвать Сатану. — Произнести вот это вот и тогда его энергия отберет дар, полученный извне, — Уэйд взял книгу со стола, прохаживаясь с ней по комнате. — Я так понял, что всех этих уродов можно вылечить, если мы найдем этот «обелиск» и перезапустим его.  
— Плевое дело, — саркастично сообщил ему Уизл. — Тут один однорукий профессор как раз пошел его искать. Примерно за полчаса до вашего, ребята, прихода.  
— Доктор Коннорс? — хором спросили Питер и Уэйд.  
— Во всяком случае, так он представился.

***

Отто приготовил все еще со вчерашнего дня. Для проведения ритуала нужно было дождаться полуночи, но слишком много гостей сегодня слонялось вокруг дома. Это могло подстегнуть безумца. Его разум уже был безвозвратно затуманен контактом с ложным богом. Но теперь уже поздно. Доктор Коннорс собирался закрыть червоточину, сперва направив ее энергию вспять. Вычистить из этого мира все, что успело в него просочиться. Излечить себя, если повезет.  
— Не так быстро, мой дорогой друг, — Октавиус ждал его у самой комнаты с обелиском. Как он изменился за эти дни, его жалкие твари уже легко держали доктора Октавиуса за своего. Нет, за своего повелителя. Оставаясь человеком, доктор Октавиус уже напрочь лишился всего человеческого.  
— Отто, подумай что ты делаешь, — доктор Коннорс сделал шаг к своему бывшему коллеге, сейчас он не рискнул бы причислить себя к одному с ним виду. Собравшиеся вокруг него твари, их было около двух десятков, угрожающе застрекотали. Им тоже не казалось, что человек-ящерица принадлежит к их кругу, привилегированному в скором времени завладеть этим миром. Доктор Коннорс даже узнавал некоторых из них с грустью. Среди них был водитель, доставивший его из Нью-Йорка и местный шериф, который вошел к обелиску, имея в крови небольшое количество яда паука. Он единственный отличался от всей головоногой стаи, приобретя признаки арахнида. Если бы укус был смертельным, невольно подумал доктор Коннорс, возможно шериф был бы сейчас на его стороне.  
— Ты глупец, если не можешь понять, что люди будут только благодарны нам. Посмотри кем ты стал, Курт! — Доктор Коннорс уже сомневался, что за защитными очками Октавиуса, сорви он их, он нашел бы человеческие глаза. Возможно что бездна, где живет его ложный бог, пялилась бы на него из глазниц Отто точно так же, как и из выпученных глаз его головоногих слуг. — Тебе не нужно больше влачить это жалкое существование однорукого инвалида, но ты почему-то продолжаешь сражаться.  
— Благодарны? Отто, посмотри на них, это, по-твоему, люди? Это, по-твоему, жизнь? Ящер готов рвать любого за слабость, но они, они даже не понимают значения жизни, слабости, добра или зла! Не все люди на земле смертельно больны, чтобы ты рвался спасти их. Подумай, наконец, что станет с тобой!  
— Я стану Богом, — доктор Октавиус повернулся к нему спиной, намеренный войти в комнату с обелиском и завершить ритуал. Доктор Коннорс выхватил из кармана пистолет.  
— Остановись, Отто. Хотя бы ради себя, — предупредил Коннорс. Стая тварей ощерилась на него и бросилась в атаку. Доктор Коннорс отшатнулся, чувствуя приближение превращения. Ящер ощущал опасность, ощущал, что человек напуган и не справится и, когда первая тварь накинулась на него, Ящер отшвырнул ее в сторону, переломив лапой хребет. 

***

— Шум доносится оттуда! — скомандовал Уэйд, когда они, прихватив местный аналог Некрономикона, отправились на помощь доктору Коннорсу в миссии спасения человечества от превращения в головоногое общество.  
— Это самоубийство, — констатировал Уизл. Уэйд снабдил их с Питером оружием, но пистолет придавал Уизлу не много уверенности перед лицом врага. Уэйд завернул за угол и тут же вернулся обратно, доставая свой пистолет.  
— Твою мать, твою мать, твою мать! — с каждым выстрелом он поминал цель по матушке, Питер весьма нервно заметил, что когда-то это был человек, но, когда монстр завернул за угол, гонясь за отступающим Уэйдом, поднял с пола камень, которые кое-где вываливались из кладки, раскрошившись от времени, и метко запустил чудовищу в голову. Монстр рухнул, не догнав Уэйда.  
— Там Профессор Ящер всех убивает! — сообщил Уэйд, единственный, кто успел разведать дорогу.  
— Кого всех? — Питер на всякий случай подобрал так кстати подвернувшийся камень.  
— Вот этих! — Уэйд с досады пнул обмякшее чудовище. — Надо ему помочь!  
Помощь «Профессору Ящеру» действительно требовалась. Твари со всех сторон обступили его, жаля своими присосками, одна из них, не походившая на других хотя бы тем, что у нее на груди блестела звезда шерифа, спеленала его когтистую лапу паутиной, не давая отбиваться. Уэйд метко снял сразу несколько штук, освободив новый хвост Профессора Ящера, перед которым, видимо, испытывал некоторые угрызения совести. Питер не хотел, да и не умел стрелять, но тварь со значком шерифа вот вот вонзила бы свои хилицеры доктору Коннорсу в шею, и Питер, не дожидаясь этого, бросил камень твари в голову. Существо заверещало и повернуло к ним свою восьмиглазую морду: осьминоги не имели почти никакой защиты и брали количеством, но шерифа-паука, похоже, защищал твердый хитин. Доктор Коннорс не обращал на них никакого внимания — у него было полно своих проблем, а вот паукоподобная тварь ринулась к ним.  
— Питер, это было большой ошибкой!  
— Я вижу! Извините!  
Тварь выплюнула в них паутину, Питер едва успел увернуться, оттащив Уизла, а Уэйд оказался еще ловчее, поймав конец паутины и накинув ее твари на то место, где у шерифа когда-то была шея, так ловко, будто был родом из Техаса, а вовсе не из Канады.  
— Никто не будет жрать моих друзей! — сообщил Уэйд, дернув за паутину и сделал несколько выстрелов прямо в паучью морду. Паук снова издал свой пронзительный вопль и, отбросив Уэйда с дороги, бросился на своего первого обидчика, похоже даже не почувствовав пуль. Когда паук повалил Питера с ног, Уэйд вскочил и потянул за паутину, не давая жуткой морде твари приблизиться к Питеру настолько, чтобы его укусить.  
— Уизл тащи камень!  
— Я ищу уже, ищу! — как на зло, ни одного булыжника поблизости не было.  
Уэйд уперся ногой пауку шерифу в спину, изо всех сил натягивая паутину. Уизл уже почти подоспел с булыжником, когда паук вдруг извернулся и своей острой лапой ткнул Уэйда в бок в районе селезенки. Тот согнулся от боли, так и не выпустив паутину из рук, но сочащиеся ядом челюсти чудовища все-таки царапнули Питера по плечу прежде чем паук вновь закричал, схваченный могучей лапой Профессора Ящера. Ящер зарычал в ответ и разорвал тварь пополам, бросив дергающиеся части в разные стороны комнаты. Пока трое человек не могли совладать с одним чудовищем, Ящер вырезал всех. Посмотрев на них своими желтыми глазами с продольным зрачком, он развернулся и, прихрамывая на раненную лапу, пошел к единственной в комнате двери.  
Питер сел, держать за плечо. В глазах немного двоилось, но, кажется, Уэйд пострадал еще сильнее. Там, где он сидел, на каменном полу уже была внушительная лужа крови. Без сомнения человеческой: осьминогоподобные твари обладали кровью чернильно-синего цвета.  
— Я в порядке, я в порядке, — подняв руку, предупредил Уэйд, чтобы Питер и не думал вставать.  
Профессор Ящер, тем временем, добравшись до двери, снес ее с петель и вошел внутрь. Из комнаты лился сероватый свет, почти осязаемый, если его лучи попадали на кожу.  
— Ребята, по-моему это плохо, — забеспокоился Уизл. «Ребятам» было плохо и без этого. Уэйд истекал кровью, очевидно наврав о своем сносном состоянии, а яд паука, очевидно, оказался достаточно токсичным, чтобы вырубить взрослого мужчину. — Я серьезно, парни, давайте… — Уизл подошел к Уэйду, пытаясь поднять того на плечо, но свет из комнаты становился все ярче и как будто сковывал движения. Посмотрев на свою руку, почти переставшую его слушаться, Уизл увидел, как на ней одна за другой появляются присоски с острым жалом посередине…

***

«Господа, не идите к свету, я вас заклинаю. Мы еще и не от такого оправлялись».  
«На самом деле я чувствую себя совершенно нормально. Это этот что-то разлегся».  
«Прошу обратить внимание, что наш друг Джек скоро станет социально опасен!»  
Уэйд повернул голову к Уизлу и здорово обеспокоился. Бедняга превращался в головоногого. Убить его было бы крайне нежелательно, поэтому Уэйд поднялся и, подойдя к Уизлу, треснул его по затылку рукоятью пистолета. Тот упал, но превращение, увы, почему-то не прекратилось. Питер был без сознания, но выглядел пока вполне нормально. Взглянув на свою руку, Уэйд удостоверился, что с ним пока тоже все в порядке, не нашел времени этому удивиться и поковылял к валявшейся в стороне книге. Если до этого у него болел только бок, то от этого треклятого света начало болеть буквально все. Как будто каждая клетка твоего тела простужена и лежит в постели с температурой 40! Ясной оставалась только голова.  
— Что за ирония, — прохрипел Уэйд, ведь именно мозги его всегда подводили, и нагнулся за книгой. В этот момет из комнаты, наводнившей уже все подземелье этим осязаемым, тягучим светом, вывалилось грузное тело с четырьмя длинными щупальцами, растущими из верхней части спины. Тут же на него набросился Профессор Ящер, силясь разорвать этот мешок со щупальцами, но тот неожиданно стал сопротивляться. Профессор Ящер заметил, что Уэйд подает признаки жизни, лапой прижал своего противника за горло к полу и прорычал:  
— Прочитай... формулу! — оппонент Профессора Ящера сбил его с себя одним из своих щупалец и предпринял попытку наброситься на Уэйда, но Ящер ловко перевернулся и, схватив его за щупальца, снова повалил на пол.  
«Да это же Доктор Отто из газеты».  
— Патлы только отросли, — Уэйд не мог бежать, поэтому просто ковылял по стенке к двери, когда одно из щупалец, дотянувшись до него, едва не сбило его с ног, Уэйд выстрелил в него и перевалился через порог. Излучение исходило от небольшой, стоявшей на постаменте, фигурки по очертаниям походившей на то, что получалось из людей под действием ее света. Уэйд без всякого уважения взвалил книгу на постамент рядом с фигуркой человека-кракена и принялся читать. Всерьез казалось, что с каждым словом ему становится немного лучше, хотя это не уменьшало опасности получить перелом языка. Он почти дошел до конца предложения, «Да кто же пишет такие длинные «формулы!», как могучее щупальце Доктора Отто Из Газеты отшвырнуло его в сторону от обелиска. Уэйд вцепился в книгу, больше всего боясь потерять нужную страницу.  
— Глупец! Ты до сих пор жив благодаря мне, — прокаркал Доктор Отто. Профессор Ящер нравился Уэйду куда больше — Отто был нечесан и совершенно не следил за собой. На пальцах у него были присоски а из спины торчали четыре щупальца, делая его совершенно отвратительным типом. В сравнении с ним, Профессора Ящера было бы не стыдно сводить на прием к президенту.  
— Да пошел ты на хрен, голову помой сходи, — обиделся Уэйд и выстрелил в обелиск. До того места, где категорически воспрещалось уничтожать обелиск он дочитал, но предложение про «разрыв связи повлечет смерть алхимика» его не очень впечатлило. Если бы он был в курсе, что, начав читать формулу алхимиком, вместо Отто, сделался он сам, возможно, это несколько бы изменило его решение.

***

«Проснись и пой, герой».  
— Какого черта я должен… — Уэйд приоткрыл глаза. Над ним сидел Питер, живой и здоровый, и даже Уизл не был похож на осьминога, и Профессор Ящер вновь обрел интеллигентный вид, хоть и был весь в рванье.  
— О, ребята, дайте я угадаю, мы все померли?  
— Как ни странно — нет, — сообщил Уизл. — Хотя доктор Коннорс сообщил нам, когда мы очнулись, что ты уничтожил обелиск и скорее всего помер сам.  
— Его показания несколько расходятся с реальностью! Мне кажется, или у меня сломана нога?  
— Тебе не кажется, — мрачно отозвался Питер. Уэйд перевел взгляд на свою ногу, несносно болевшую и обнаружил, что ее придавило дубовой потолочной балкой. — Ну блеск.  
— Помогите мне ее поднять, — попросил Питер. Судя по тому, как его пошатывало, он все еще не оправился от своих потрясений. Вопреки ожиданиям, освободить Уэйда у них с Уизлом вышло неожиданно быстро.  
— Это чудо, что вы остались живы, мистер Уилсон! Октавиус бежал, но вам удалось остановить процесс! Пусть и весьма варварским образом…  
Уэйд встал, опираясь на плечо Питера, но когда тот перехватил его за руку, пытаясь помочь, невольно взвыл от боли.  
— Ты полегче, железная лапа! Кажется запястье у меня тоже сломано…  
— Извини, я чувствую себя как-то странно, — Питер выглядел так, как будто его вот-вот вырвет. Что для человека, перенесшего укус гигантского шерифа-паука было вполне простительно.  
Было странно, но когда они выбрались на поверхность, нога у Уэйда почти не болела. Когда счастливый Боб вызывал им такси, Уэйд уже сам расхаживал по дому Уизла, поглядывая, как доктор Коннорс стыдливо прячет вторую руку в карман. Питер сидел с ногами на подоконнике и смотрел перед собой с таким выражением, будто видит фей и это ему очень, очень не нравится.  
— Эй. Ты чего скис, детектив?  
— Меня тошнит. И я случайно сломал Уизлу раковину, опершись на нее.  
— «Что если я превращусь в гигантского паука-убийцу», ты к этому?  
— Примерно к этому, — отозвался Питер, показав Уэйду свое запястье. Между сухожилиями виднелось небольшое ровное отверстие, немного подернутое тонким слоем паутины. Уэйд в ответ задрал рукав водолазки и показал место, которое до этого было не тронуто ни шрамами, ни ожогами, но теперь выглядело так, будто Уэйд пару лет назад сунул руку в котелок с кипящим супом.  
— Я, вроде как, должен был умереть, — Уэйд пожал плечами. — Представь какое у нас должно было быть за это жалование!  
Питер усмехнулся. По дороге в Нью-Йорк, доктор Коннорс настоятельно посоветовал им ни о чем никому не рассказывать.


	2. Эксперимент Питера Паркера

—...держи руку ровно.  
— Я не могу держать руку ровно, когда ты собираешься на нее плюнуть! К тому же мне больно! К тому же здесь тесно! Ох, ну вот, — порез рядом с локтевым сгибом, нанесенный лезвием для бритья в тесной ванной детективного агентства, предательски зажил. Опять. — С чего ты вообще взял, что можешь быть ядовитым?  
— Да посмотри же ты! — Питер в очередной раз попытался продемонстрировать Уэйду какие-то там ядовитые железы, появившиеся у него после их весёлого приключения в доме ужасов Отто. Поскольку, по его словам, они располагались где-то за «клыками», без приспособлений дантиста рассмотреть что-то было просто невозможно.  
— Давай я просто порежу руку, а ты ее лизнешь?  
— Я не хочу лизать твою кровь, это мерзко!  
— А плевать на меня не мерзко? — возмутился Уэйд. С тех пор как выяснилось, что у него волшебным образом стали заживать все раны, над ним только и ставили жестокие эксперименты. То, что он ещё больше пошёл пятнами, конечно же, кроме него самого, никого не волновало.  
— Я придумал, — заявил Питер. — Нам нужно совершить обмен жидкостями.  
— Серьезно? Мне очень нравится эта идея! Я давно хотел тебе предложить, но тут эти головоногие… потом меня чуть не убили… всё как-то завертелось.   
— Тебе просто нужно попробовать немного моей слюны и если у тебя начнёт неметь язык… — с воодушевлением экспериментатора продолжил Питер. Уэйд начал понимать, что тут что-то не чисто.  
— Ты же отдаёшь себе отчёт о том, что я попробую «немного твоей слюны» только непосредственно у тебя изо рта?  
Питер фыркнул с таким выражением, что становилось ясно — у него был свой, куда более отвратительный вариант.  
— Ладно, в конце концов, это мне нужно.  
Уэйд каверзно улыбнулся, так что Питер не выдержал и первым поцеловал его, придержав за подбородок. В ответ тот что-то отрицательно промычал, медленно, чтобы не разорвать поцелуй, поднявшись с бортика ванной. Всё-таки Питер сам, по доброй воле, только что засунул свой язык ему в рот… Когда Уэйд положил руки Питеру на талию, всё ещё с помощью мычания утверждая, что ничего особенного не чувствует, дверь в ванную открылась.  
— Матерь божья! — возмутился одетый в свой полосатый халат Гарри и захлопнул дверь.  
Питер оттолкнул Уэйда, как это водилось в последние дни, слишком сильно, поймал его от падения в ванну паутиной, которой учился пользоваться весь вчерашний день, превратив двор Уизла в липкий ад и, поставив его на ноги, отправился вслед за Гарри.  
— Это не то, чем кажется!  
— Мне кажется, ты Мери Джейн должен объяснять, что это не то, чем кажется, а вовсе не мне, — каждый раз, когда Гарри нервничал, он начинал очень сильно интересоваться торгами на бирже, хватаясь за любую ближайшую газету.  
— Я думал тебе известно, что ей уже немного наплевать на подобные подробности моей жизни в силу наших с ней дружеских отношений!  
— Так вот и мне наплевать!  
— Вот и отлично! — Питер развернулся, вознамерившись отсыпать ещё и Уэйду, но тот сам уже покинул ванную.  
Он ничего не говорил, так что не было ясно, подействовал на него яд или он просто соблюдает тайну произошедшего. Или и то, и другое. Поэтому, Питер, не задумываясь, как это выглядит со стороны, просто вытолкал его из гостиной обратно в ванную.  
— Ну что? — прошипел Питер так, чтобы его не было слышно в гостиной.  
— Ммм мммжется, что ты всё же немного токсичен, — едва ворочая языком, сообщил Уэйд. — Но всё было в полном порядке, пока этот твой карманный денди не ворвался в наше уютное гнездышко любви!  
— То есть… Подожди, то есть… ты хочешь сказать, что пока мне всё нравилось…  
— Та-а-ак, — протянул Уэйд. Питер состроил зверскую рожу и треснул его в плечо. Уэйд взвыл и перестал похабно улыбаться.  
— Пока я был спокоен, у меня во рту не было яда?  
— Да. А когда ты всполошился, на вкус стало горько и всё!  
— Опасно…  
— Просто не надо пугаться в такие моменты, — Уэйд посмотрел на него, состроив эту свою щенячью физиономию. С момента их невероятных приключений в «доме ужасов Отто», как называл его Уэйд, прошла неделя. Доктор Коннорс усиленно делал вид, что изобрел инновационный протез, хотя никогда до этого не увлекался этими областями науки. Питер почти перестал ломать всё вокруг себя, научившись рассчитать силу, соизмеримую теперь силе паука. И только Уэйд успешнее всех делал вид, что ничего не случилось, хотя Питер несколько раз заставал его за тем, как он рассматривал новые шрамы, то появляющиеся, то исчезающие на его теле в случайных местах. Доктор Коннорс сделал предположение, что Уэйд был болен и умирал ещё до того, как успел получить ранение в схватке с пауком-шерифом. Излучение подействовало на него именно так, как этого и хотел Отто Октавиус в самом начале: оно объединило Уэйда с смертоносной болезнью, сделав бессмертным, при этом практически не изменив его внешность. Но в целом, все были слишком заняты собой, откровенно наплевав на то, что у кого-то теперь на теле не осталось ни одного ровного участка кожи.  
— Надо ещё раз попробовать, — сообщил Питер и пока Уэйд не успел опять продемонстрировать свою похабную улыбочку, снова его поцеловал, на этот раз обняв руками его поясницу первым. Сейчас он, правда, рисковал не дождаться, когда что-нибудь его вспугнет, но и не это теперь было целью эксперимента.


End file.
